Si solo tuviera un
by Krystal Rice
Summary: Esto es en respuesta al desafío Jori Playdate de PaigeeLee13. Jade ha descubierto algo sobre sí misma ... y es raro y emocionante... y aterrador como el infierno. Rated M /FUTA JORI/ Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. la historia y personajes adicionales son de SKRowling Quien me permitió traducirla para ustedes.
1. Chapter 1

**Si solo tuviera un…**

**Sean Bienvenidos. Esta es la traducción de If I only had a…. Por SKRowling. Quien inicio con este fic por un reto que consistía en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Take a Hint**

_I am not your missing link,_

_Let me tell you what I think._

_I think you could use a mint,_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

Tori y yo hicimos una reverencia. Ella siempre sabe las canciones adecuadas para la ocasión. Esos tipos no tenían ni idea, y aún después de que les dimos un poco de acción de canciones, no lo entendieron.

—OWWW, Señoritas eso fue ¡Ardiente!—Una pelusa de cabello oscuro dijo acercándose a mí y envolviendo su brazo a mi alrededor. Me atraganté con el rancio olor que salía de sus axilas y pisé su empeine con mis talones. — ¡Oh Dios mío, mi pie!

Me volví para mirarlo como si estuviera sorprendido. — ¿Qué pasa? —Use la voz con la que imito a Tori para eso y pude ver a la latina estremecerse cuando lo hice.

— ¡Creo que lo rompiste! —fue lo que entendí con su respiración entrecortada en un débil intento de no llorar.

—Tal vez, el Dr. Chad necesita llevarlo al hospital ahora —dijo Tori empujando a Chad hacia su amigo. —No te preocupes por nosotras...—Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y colocando su cabeza en mi hombro en una especie de abrazo amoroso. —Estaremos bien sin ti.

Parpadeé y le di una mirada a la parte superior de su cabeza. Me sentía incómoda, pero no de mala manera. Eso me hizo enojar. Una vez que salieron de Nozu, Tori me soltó como si estuviera en llamas. Gruñí y volví a mi asiento. Son las once y media. Treinta minutos más y este infierno podría terminar.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato, sorbiendo nuestros nuevos tés verdes helados. — Gracias por deshacerse de esos tipos. —dijo después de un rato.

—La mejor parte de esta cita… — murmuré y me reí un poco. Luego, utilizando la voz que uso para imitar a Tori, dije: —Tal vez el Dr. Chad deba llevarlo al hospital ahora. Muy gracioso.

— Que no hablo así...—comenzó a protestar, luego se disolvió en un ataque de risitas. —Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que no entendieran la indirecta.

— Bueno, si apegarte a mí no los convenció, entonces estoy segura de que son retrasados— digo con una risita propia.

Me senté allí escuchando a la siguiente persona de Karaoke tratando de cantar 'Give it Up' y arruinando una canción perfectamente buena. Cuando siento a Tori mirándome. Decido no hacer caso a su mirada fija. No sabía que quería saber por qué está haciendo eso. —Jade... ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó suavemente.

Frunzo el ceño y la miro. La preocupación salía de sus ojos. No entendía por qué estaría preocupada. Estoy bien, creo. — ¿a qué te refieres?

— Bueno... las cosas todavía están un poco tensas contigo y con Beck.

Miro mi reloj... mierda, solo han pasado diez minutos. Me levanto bruscamente. —Tengo que ir al baño. —corro en dirección al baño, golpeando el estúpido pimiento de la mano de Berf cuando lo paso.

Debí saber que me seguiría. Esta no era una cita normal. No podía escaparme simplemente escondiéndome en un lugar específico de género. Ella no era Beck. —Vamos, Jade... solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien... quiero decir, quiero ser alguien que pueda ayudarte en esto.

— ¡Pero no me agradas!—

— Pero tú a mi si... y quiero ser tu amiga. No sé por qué, pero lo hago —dijo apoyándose en el fregadero. —Además, tal vez podríamos interpretar mejor a una pareja casada si fuéramos amigas.

— ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme a superar a Beck? —Le pregunté estando de cierta manera de acuerdo en interpretar a un mejor esposo y esposa. Estaba cansada de pelear con ella... y ahora sin Beck realmente no había nada que no me gustara.

—No sé... puedes hablar sobre cómo te sientes. —Comenzó, —Sé que a veces, después de una ruptura, me reúno con Cat en mi sillón y lloro y como helado y me quejo y veo películas y cuando termina, me siento mucho más liviana.

— ¿Y si no quiero superarlo? —Dije de repente y cerré los ojos ante mi admisión.

—También puedes hablar de eso... para alguien que nunca se preocupa por decir lo que piensa, no debería ser demasiado difícil.

Me quedé mirando sus zapatos por un momento y luego me miré en el espejo. —Nos queda una semana para nuestra obra... Intentémoslo a tu manera.

—Bien… —dijo con una sonrisa, luego miró su reloj. — ¡Nuestra cita ha terminado! —Me dio un rápido abrazo y casi se tropezó cuando salió corriendo del baño. Parpadeé, ¿estaba ella tratando de ganar algo de tiempo hasta que pudiéramos irnos?

—Estúpida Vega. —Murmuré mientras salía del baño, pasé junto a los dos espías y salí del restaurante.

* * *

Salí y vi a Tori en el teléfono con Trina, lo supuse porque estaba gritando al teléfono. No conocía a nadie que pudiera meterse debajo de la piel de esa chica como su hermana. Era algo sobre el hecho de que tenía que venir a buscarla. — ¡No vi a la vieja!

Sonreí sabiendo que ella estaba tan arrepentida de no haber prestado atención mientras hacía la prueba de manejo. —Te llevaré a casa... eres mi cita después de todo. —Dije caminando junto a ella.

— ¡Muchas gracias Jade! Realmente aprecio esto —dijo mientras me seguía y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

—Lo que sea. —Declaré abriendo la puerta y dándome la vuelta hacia el lado del conductor. —Debería hacer que abras la puerta del auto por mí. —Dije subiendo al coche.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó subirse al auto antes de que me pusiera en marcha y la dejara en la acera. Créeme, fui tentada.

—Esta es una cita, ¿recuerdas? Soy una dama. —Dije arrancando el motor.

Ella sonrió, —Oh ¿así que era eso? —Preguntó, —bueno, entonces, lo tendré en mente.

Salí a la carretera y conduje a Vega a casa. La conversación en el automóvil había sido decididamente más placentera que la del restaurante. Me encontré menos molesta por ella y disfrutándome en esta "cita". Me detuve en su camino de entrada, y suspiré. —Aquí estamos.

—Sí, gracias por el viaje. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Vas a estar bien yendo a casa?

—Geez Vega Tomé té verde, no té helado de Long Island. Estaré bien. —Dije y extendí mi mano hacia ella. La tomó y me besó la mano. — ¿Qué?

—Es una cita, ¿recuerdas? —dijo con una sonrisa. — Buenas noches. —Salió del auto y subió los escalones hasta su casa. Mi mano hormigueó donde ella la besó. Fue una sensación extraña. Voy a tener que tratar de ser más amable con Vega ahora; Al menos por el bien de la obra. Después de eso, puedo volver a ser yo misma. Sí.

Cuando llegué a casa, me conecté a TheSlap y cambié mi estado antes de irme a la cama. Me gustaba hacerlo por la noche, porque podía poner el último pensamiento para la noche en él... Lo que generalmente contenía mi principal frustración del día.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Cita Interesante. Debería comenzar a explorar mis opciones. **

**Estado de ánimo: intrigada.**

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, Esta es la historia Original creada por SKRowlin, On the Flipside es una adaptación por petición de sus seguidores. tratare de hacer actualizaciones diarias. Sean bienvenidos y nos vemos mañana :D No seas timido y deja tu Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 días de tardanza, no tengo excusa. tal vez mañana suba dos episodios adicionales.**

**sean Bienvenidos a la Traducción de On the FlipSide By SKRowling quien me permitió hacer la adaptación al español para ustedes.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Jugando bien**

* * *

Me desperté por la mañana con mi laptop en mi pecho. Me quedé dormida con ella después de escribir mi estado. Supongo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba. Miré mi página y vi que tenía algunos comentarios sobre el estado.

**Actualización de estado **

**Jade West: cita interesante debería comenzar a explorar mis opciones. **

**Estado de ánimo: intrigada.**

**Tori Vega: ¿Cuáles son esas opciones?**

**SinJin VanCleef: ¡Estoy disponible!**

**Jade West: sal de mi página Sinjin!**

Decidí revisar la actualización de Vega. Tal vez ella tenía algo que decir sobre nuestra 'cita'.

**Tori Vega: Creo que acabo de ganar un amigo. ¡Este debería ser un buen día!**

**Estado de ánimo: Amistoso**

**Jade West: ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?**

* * *

Escribí un comentario rápido y bostezo. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Es cierto que teníamos que llegar a la escuela en aproximadamente una hora y media, pero esa actualización de estado fue tan... ¿No sé, radiante? ¿Alegre? Era tan Vega que no pude evitar hacer arcadas. —Se supone que debes ser más amable ahora, Jade. —Murmuré para mí mismo antes de dirigirme a mi baño y comenzar mi ritual matutino.

Volví a mi laptop justo antes de irme y noté que Tori había respondido a un nuevo comentario.

**Tori Vega: Nunca respondiste mi pregunta... tú respondes la mía, yo respondo la tuya. Así es como funciona la amistad.**

**Jade West: las opciones son infinitas, tratar de ser amable contigo hoy es una de ellas.**

**Tori Vega: Gracias te lo agradezco.**

Sonreí un poco, cerré la laptop y me dirigí a mi auto.

Salí de mi auto y me dirigí directamente hacia el puesto de Jet Brew en el café asfalto. La barista me entregó mi café negro cuando me acerqué y sonreí con gratitud. —Gracias. —Dije entregándole el dinero que tenía preparado para ella. Así es como me gustaban mis días; El contacto humano más mínimo posible.

Entré a la escuela y me dirigí a mi casillero, y tomé un sorbo de mi café mientras marcaba la combinación. —Buenos días. —Llegó una voz que no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar tan temprano en la mañana.

— ¿Por qué me estás hablando ahora mismo, Vega? —Gruñí abriendo la puerta del casillero.

—Probando tus opciones. —dijo y finalmente me volví hacia ella tratando de dirigir una mirada en su dirección. Pero vacilé, porque… no sé por qué me pasó esto, pero el tipo de ropa que llevaba me hizo callar. Ella vestía esta camisa; era una túnica envolvente negra que se apegaba perfectamente todas sus curvas haciendo que sus diminutas tetas se vieran enormes y su culo perfecto se viera aún más perfecto. La túnica se ajustaba a la forma, por no mencionar los pantalones negros ajustados de marca registrada acentuados por sus botas altas de rodilla grises. —Jade... —dijo molesta, — ¿Cómo se supone que voy a tener una conversación amistosa contigo, si solo me vas a mirar como un idiota?

Entonces nudo la mirada hacia ella. Ella me llamó idiota. —Entonces no me hables. —Miré de nuevo a mi casillero y tiré del libro que estaba buscando y cerré la puerta de golpe.

—Pensé que íbamos a intentar esto a mi manera ¿esta vez? —Ella gimió y caminó detrás de mí.

—Me acabas de llamar idiota... —dije sin disminuir la velocidad.

— ¡No lo hice! —Ella dijo frunciendo el ceño. Usé la voz que uso para molestarla y repetir cuando ella me había llamado así y sus ojos se ensancharon. —Oh... Jade, lo siento.

Ahora que no esperaba, me detuve justo afuera de la clase de Sikowitz. Volví a mirarla y contemplé el perdón. — ¿tendrás una cita hoy, Vega? —Pregunté rodando los ojos y dirigiéndome al aula.

—Algo así —dijo sonrojándose un poco mientras me seguía en el aula. —Tengo algo para alguien, quiero que se fije en mí. —confió en mí.

Levanté las cejas y la miré de arriba abajo. —Bueno... supongo que estás en un capricho— Complementé y me dirigí a mi asiento.

Se sentó frente a André y esperó a que Sikowitz comenzara.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: **Nuevo Look eficaz. ¡No puedo esperar a ver qué pasa después!

**Estado de ánimo: **Emocionada.

**André Harris: **Sí, Tori, te ves bien hoy. Espero que funcione para ti.

**Tori Vega**: yo también André, me notaron ... ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

**Jade West: **Primero querrás dejar de discutirlo en público.

**Beck Oliver: **¿Entraste a TheSlap durante el día?

**Jade West: **¡sólo estoy comentando!

**Tori Vega: **Oye, se supone que estamos en el ensayo, concentrémonos.

Sí, concéntrate ella tiene razón. Puse mi estúpido teléfono en mi delantal y lo fulminé con la mirada. Miró hacia atrás y repasó los movimientos de la obra. Fui genial, hasta el punto en que Tori se durmió sobre mí. — Oh, cariño, ¡cariño! —Dije, su aliento en mi pecho me hizo sentir raro. Cubriré mi escote mañana.

— ¡DESPEGUEN! —Gritó ella mirando a su alrededor salvajemente.

—No... Estabas diciendo que soy tan —dije tratando de suavizar un poco mi voz.

—Oh... Nancy, eres tan linda. No sé cómo podrías amar a un mediocre dormilón como yo. —Dijo, con sus bonitos ojos mirándome de la misma manera que cuando me dijo que era bonita en Nozu, lo que por cierto me dio un poco de emoción... NO Homo.

—No eres un mediocre dormilón. —Dije empezando a enloquecer un poco bajo su mirada. —Eres un astronauta.

— Oh Nancy, te amo. —Dijo… su voz adoptó esta calidad sedosa que no había escuchado antes. Aunque sonaba más insegura que segura. Walter tenía que estar seguro de que amaba a su esposa y eso me molestaba.

—Yo te amo. —Dije entre dientes

Sikowitz suspiró. Lo miramos y él sacudió la cabeza sosteniéndola en sus manos. —Vayan a otra cita esta noche, que sea una noche de cine familiar o algo así.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunté saliendo del escenario.

—Es viernes, tengan una loca pijamada, una noche de cine o algo así. —Sikowitz dijo y salió del teatro Caja Negra. —Eso fue ciertamente mejor, pero necesita más naturalidad.

Miré a Vega, quien ahora había sacado su cabello del moño y se había quitado el bigote. Ella estaba discutiendo con André algo en voz baja. Fui a mi bolso y lo recogí. —Iré a casa a buscar mi ropa, Vega, te veré en tu casa. —Grito por encima de mi hombro.

—Uhm... —dijo ella saltando del escenario y corriendo detrás de mí. —Jade espera... Mi familia está de visita. —susurró con voz entrecortada cuando me alcanzó.

—Bien... ven a mi casa. —Dije encogiéndome de hombros girandome para salir de nuevo.

—Uhm, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? Tengo que ver si puedo sacar las cosas de esta noche e ir a tu casa. Pagaré por la gasolina. —dijo un poco desesperada.

—Puedes apostar que lo harás. —Respondí, y esperé a que ella recogiera su bolso.

—Gracias— Dijo sonriendo

—También estás abriendo la puerta de mi auto por mí... Soy una dama.

—No hay problema. —Dijo sosteniendo la puerta del Caja Negra abierta para mí e inclinándose como un tipo. Ella es mucho más bonita que cualquier otro tipo que haya visto... incluyendo a Beck.

—Gracias Walter. —Dije con una sonrisa.

—Cuando quieras, Nancy.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega**: Yendo a la casa de Nancy a dormir... Desearía que mi casa no estuviera llena este fin de semana**. **

**Estado de ánimo: **Nerviosa

**Jade West: **Bueno, podrías quedarte en casa**...**

**Tori Vega: **¿Y reprobar? No gracias... ¿podemos por favor no ver ninguna película de miedo?

**Jade West: **¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto en TheSlap?

**Tori Vega: **¡Tú empezaste!

* * *

Salí del auto después de nuestra estúpida discusión en TheSlap. Ella estaba segura de tomar su dulce tiempo para salir de la casa. Sólo estaba buscando su ropa de dormir. Toque el timbre de la puerta y alguien que se parecía a Tori, solo que mayor, abrió la puerta. — ¿Eres la amiga de Tori? —dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

—Sí… no soy su amiga. —Dije adentrándome para alejarme, enojada con la mujer en la puerta por recordarme a Vega.

—Jade, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Trina mirándome dubitativamente.

—Esperando a que tu hermana deje de discutir conmigo en TheSlap para que podamos irnos. —Respondí a Trina y me senté en el sofá. Había grupos de personas en la casa Vega esa noche. Una niña de unos cuatro años se me acercó y me miró fijamente. Ella era muy linda, tenía esos pómulos Vega. — ¿Qué estás mirando?

—Eres bonita, —susurró, luego tocó mi antebrazo donde mi tatuaje se asomó de mi manga, —Eres tan blanca como una muñeca de porcelana.

Podía sentir el rubor subiendo en mis mejillas. —Gracias. —Dije incómodamente y miré alrededor, todos me miraban. En ese momento, Tori bajó las escaleras y abrazó a su doppelganger mayor. —Te veo luego tía Marissa. —Luego se acercó a mí y despeinó el cabello de su mini-me. —hasta luego Alyssa. —miró a todos los demás. — ¡Nos vemos mañana chicos!— y luego me agarró de la muñeca, me levantó del sofá y atravesó la puerta.

—No bromeabas sobre la casa llena. —Murmuré mientras me abría la puerta de mi auto.

—Nop... —dijo ella mientras entraba en el auto. —Vamos a la gasolinera y luego a recoger la pizza que pedí.

—Está bien —dije parpadeando ante su actitud tomar las riendas. —estas siendo todo un chico hoy.

—Me dijiste que eras una dama... Estoy siguiendo tus instrucciones. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La dejé entrar en mi casa. Supongo que esta fue la primera vez que la invité. Miró a su alrededor como si estuviera asombrada de cómo vivía. — ¡Dios mío Nancy! ¿Qué hace tu papá?

La miré con el ceño fruncido. Ella había empezado a llamarme Nancy, y estaba creciendo un poco en mí. —Es un abogado... y no muy bueno, porque mi madre lo limpió...

—Yo diría... —Tori miró a su alrededor y luego se enfocó en mí. — ¿Qué hace tu mamá?

—Pool Boy. —Dije secamente, supongo que ella no sabía qué decir a eso y su rostro vaciló. —Ella es una psiquiatra.

—Oh...—frunció el ceño mientras me miraba. Probablemente me preguntaba por qué estaba tan jodido si mi madre era un encogimiento. — ¿Vamos a comer entonces?

Asentí y la llevé a mi habitación. "Vamos a comer en mi habitación... volverá loca a mi madre. —Dije con una sonrisa, y ella me siguió.

Vimos algunas películas al azar en FX mientras comíamos. Realmente no estaba prestando atención porque el pijama que había traído era algo que me distraía. No sé por qué me distrajo, ya que solo era un simple camisón de Victoria's Secret y unos shorts morados con una marca Pink. La cosa era que no había dejado de pensar en el culo de Tori de la escuela hoy, y ahora estaba la palabra Pink bordada allí para que la leyera.

Me dirigí a la pantalla para ver qué estaba pasando, y hay dos chicas que se están besando. — ¿Qué demonios estamos viendo Vega?

Ella saltó y me miró. —D.E.B.S ¿No lo has visto antes?

— ¿te parece que la he visto antes?... No hay sangre en ella..

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió. Se quedó mirando la pantalla donde la morena y la rubia se estaban besando y ella pareció sonrojarse un poco. —¿Alguna vez has hecho eso?

Levanté la frente, volviendo mis ojos de la chica enrojecida, a la pantalla, que ahora se había cambiado por el fino trasero Megan Good, tratando de encontrar a su amiga. ¿Espera, que? A quién estoy engañando está bien. — ¿Hacerlo? Sí, lo he hecho muchas veces. —Respondí tratando de no sonar demasiado molesta.

—Me refiero a una chica. —Mis cejas se disparan en mi cabello.

— ¿Cuándo habría tenido tiempo de hacer eso Tori? He estado con un chico por una eternidad adolescente.

Miró de nuevo a la televisión. Las dos chicas estaban llevando las cosas un poco más lejos. —Me pregunto cómo es...—Se dijo un poco a sí misma.

— ¿Eres gay, Tori? —Pregunto con curiosidad

— ¡NO! —Grita... —Tengo curiosidad como Katy Perry.

Me río de su reacción. —No hay nada de malo en gustar a otras chicas, Tori.

— ¿Eres gay Jade? — me preguntó.

—Soy una persona —respondo con naturalidad. — No tengo etiquetas.

—Entonces, ¿saldrías con una chica?

—Estoy saliendo con una chica en este momento— respondí con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, se seria. —dijo sentándose a mi lado

—Tengo mis preferencias, no sé si alguna vez cambiarían —Dije doblando mis brazos sobre mi pecho y recostándome en la cabecera.

Ella parpadeó y se sentó de nuevo para ver el resto de la película en silencio.

Más tarde, me levanté para hacer mi actualización de estado y pasé por ella para llegar a mi computadora portátil. Ella tiró de mi mano para que me detuviera y me volviera para mirarla. Se levantó y acarició mi mejilla. Luego me acercó y me besó.

Era suave, e insistente. Su mano se movió hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza y sentí una sensación increíblemente ligera dentro de mí, luego un dolor abajo. Pero fue diferente de lo que nunca antes había sentido con Beck. Era más, intenso como si estuviera estirando y mi cuerpo buscaba su calor. Entonces me asusté y me alejé. Mis ojos salvajes la miré con una pregunta en mis labios. —Que fue...?

—Fin de la segunda cita… buenas noches Jade. —dijo y se acostó en el colchón de aire que yo había tendido en el suelo para ella. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí al baño.

Tenía que hacer algo sobre lo que ella me había hecho. La deseaba, pero no iba a dejar que me tuviera. Busqué en los cajones de mi baño mi vibrador. Una vez que lo encontré me saqué los fondos de mi PJ y vi la cosa más horrible. Grité un sueño silencioso porque no quería que nadie viniera a mí y viera lo que estaba mal conmigo.

Dejé caer el vibrador en el suelo y seguí cayendo de rodillas. Acabo de mirar al nuevo amigo que se me había unido. Era de un buen tamaño, es decir, más grande que el amigo de Beck, pero no debería tener esto. Esto nunca me ha pasado antes. Lo sostuve, lo acaricié y pensé, que tal vez si lo satisficiera, desaparecería. Lo hice y salpicó esta sustancia lechosa y se redujo. — ¿Qué carajo?

¡Era tan aterrador! Pero ahora que lo pienso en retrospectiva, fue la cosa más genial de la historia. No sé cuántas chicas pueden decir que les puede crecer una polla. Pero ¿por qué esto nunca ha sucedido antes? Me han encendido antes. Debo decir que estoy muy contenta de que esto nunca me haya pasado cuando estaba con Beck. Ahora, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con este conocimiento de mi cuerpo?

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: **Walter se desmayó en mi piso... No lo maté. No fui yo.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, a diferencia de Tori en este caso... Jade apenas acaba de descubrir que sucede con su cuerpo. Recuerden que el otro fic es paralelo a este. no tiene nada que ver con experiencias anteriores que ya leyeran alli. Tori es "Santa Tori " por así decirlo. por ende. el que hubiera tenido la iniciativa de dar el beso es un evento digno de admirar.**  
**Gracias por sus reviews y nos vemos mañana. Espero.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoy 25/04/19 estaré subiendo los capítulos 03 04 y 05**

**Esta es la traducción de If I only had a…. Por SKRowling. Quien inicio con este fic por un reto que consistía en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**No me llames Nancy**

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Walter se desmayó en mi piso... No lo maté. No fui yo.**

**Tori Vega: No estoy muerta, estoy viva Nancy.**

**Jade West: No me llames Nancy**

**Tori Vega: No me llames Vega**

**Jade West: ¡Es tu nombre!**

**Tori Vega: Vamos... di mi primer nombre.**

**Jade West: ¡Sal de mi casa!**

* * *

Me desperté con mi amiguita esta mañana. Estaba haciendo carpa en mis pantalones tan vergonzoso. Esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla. Pero seguía viniendo. Había estado teniendo un sueño... sobre Walter. Entonces, mientras enviaba un mensaje de respuesta con mi teléfono debajo de las cubiertas, Vega se apartó de la pantalla de mi computadora y lo miró.

—Necesito un aventón.

—Llama a tu hermana —insistí. Quería llorar, esto era tan embarazoso que me acurruqué de lado deseando que se fuera.

—Vamos, Jade... se supone que ahora eres mi amiga. —Se quejó. Ugh eso me molesto sin fin. Lo hizo. Mi pequeño amigo retrocedió.

Suspiré. —Bien, te llevaré a casa. —Agarré un juego de ropa y me dirigí al baño. Cuando salí, Vega tenía esa camisa azul que me gustaba. Esa que tenía una espalda muy baja. Así que podía ver su sexy espalda detrás de sus largos mechones marrones.

Me moví incómodamente. ¡Maldita sea, ¿te calmarías pequeña Jade?, es solo una camisa! Respiré hondo y pasé junto a ella. Ella me siguió sin decir nada. Mientras caminaba junto a mi madre que estaba en el sofá leyendo su novela; Mamá parpadeó a Tori y se aclaró la garganta. —Jade… ¿tuviste compañía anoche?

—Sí…—Dije alcanzando la puerta.

— ¿Me vas a presentar?

—No.

—Hola, soy Tori —dijo Vega yendo a mi madre y estrechándole la mano. —Estoy en una obra con Jade. Estaba aquí ensayando líneas con ella.

Me impresionó que ella no mencionara la cita. —Vamos, Vega, no tengo todo el día.

— ¡Adiós! —dijo saludando a mi mamá.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Mamá dijo. Puse los ojos en blanco y abrí la puerta para que saliéramos de la casa.

Tan pronto como cierro la puerta, Tori se convierte en Walter y pone su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Acercándome a la puerta del conductor y abriéndola. Mierda, ella es un caballero. Ahora la odio por hacerme estúpida.

Esperé a que ella subiera al auto y luego arranqué. —Me estoy divirtiendo mucho en nuestras citas.

— ¿De Verdad? —Pregunté escépticamente

— ¡Sí! Quiero decir, ha sido lo más que hemos estado juntos sin pelear. —Sacó su teléfono e hizo una actualización en TheSlap. — ¿Puedes llevarme la escuela de manejo? Olvidé que tenía una cita para el examen de hoy.

— ¡VEGA! ¡No quiero pasar todo el día contigo!

—Acabo de escribirle a Trina para que me encuentre allí. Tengo que usar nuestro auto para la prueba. —dijo con tono triste en su voz. Me encogí ante el sonido y suspiré girando a la derecha en la luz, en lugar de a la izquierda.

—Yo... también me divertí en nuestras citas —dije suavemente. —Incluso el beso estuvo bien. Ahora puedo decir que besé a una chica y me gustó.

Ella se alegró y me devolvió la sonrisa. —También me gustó.

— ¡Todavía tengo mis preferencias! —Dije tratando de mantener a raya a mini Jade.

Me detuve en el estacionamiento de la escuela de manejo. —Aquí estamos.

Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla muy cerca de mi boca. Me quedé quieto. Cuando se recostó, giré la cabeza para mirar sus ojos color miel. Aplastó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo para un rápido beso y salió de mi auto antes de que pudiera gritarle sobre eso. — ¡Gracias! —dijo corriendo hacia el lugar.

Lo que no sabía era que no podía decir nada. Mi lengua estaba paralizada. Sé que tuve que mantener la calma o mi amiga se despertaría.

Cogí mi celular y verifiqué la actualización de estado de Vega.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: ¡Tuve un sueño increíble anoche! Espero que se haga realidad. **

**Estado de ánimo: emocionada.**

**André Harris: ¿Es en el que conoces a Katy Perry y cantas en el escenario con ella?**

**Tori Vega: sí, I kissed a Girl-**

**Robbie Shappiro: Eso sería tan caliente-**

**Beck Oliver: ¿Besaste a una?**

**Tori Vega: ¿En el sueño?**

**Jade West: esto es tan gay.**

* * *

El lunes comenzó bastante bien. Llegué a la escuela y no Vega. Suspiré de alivio mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero. —Oye —la palabra fue dicha melódicamente. Su voz solía hacerme temblar. Ahora me da una sensación de ardor desde lo más profundo de mí.

— ¿Qué? —Chasqueé.

— ¿Adivina qué? — Dijo ella sin enfatizar mi actitud. La miro en cuestión. Llevaba su camiseta sin mangas y su top de encaje, pero esta vez llevaba una falda a la escuela. Miré sus largas piernas que sobresalían de la parte inferior de la mezclilla mini y me mordí el labio esperando a que llegara al punto. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta. — ¡Mira lo que tengo!

Miré su licencia de California. Estaba tan emocionada. —Alerta a todas las cosas que se mueven, Otra Vega está en el camino. —Dije rodando los ojos y volviéndome hacia mi casillero.

—Aw, ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora puedo llevarte a una cita apropiada!— Ella dijo emocionada

Cerré mi casillero y me volví para mirarla. — ¡No estamos saliendo! —grité

—Pero quiero ser un verdadero caballero.

—Lo eras...—dije y me dirigí a clase.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: ¡Amo mi nuevo coche! La foto en mi licencia es impresionante... ¿qué más podría pedir una chica? **

**Estado de ánimo: exaltada**

**Cat Valentine: ¡YAY!**

**André Harris: Buena esa, Tor**

**Robbie Shapiro: Felicidades Tori**

**Beck Oliver: Buen trabajo Tori**

**Jade West: Sí, bueno, al menos ahora no tengo que llevarte a ningún lado.**

* * *

El ensayo para la obra fue mejor esta noche. Sikowitz nos retuvo después. No todos nosotros solo Vega y yo. Dijo que teníamos que trabajar en nuestros problemas de intimidad... o más, como que tenía que trabajar en MIS problemas de intimidad.

Esto es tan exasperante. La única razón por la que seguía teniendo un problema era porque la pequeña Jade no se comportaba. Y seguía estirando cada vez que Tori apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Tuve que seguir tomando descansos en el baño, salpicarme la cara con agua fría. Luego tuve que arreglar mi maquillaje porque no había manera de que fuera a caminar allí donde estaba sin mi cara de juego.

— ¡Quiero cambiar el abrazo final, a un beso! —Sikowitz dijo

— ¿TU QUE? —Grité protestando. — ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Tori se veía un poco herida por eso. —Sí... de ninguna manera.

—No te ofendas, pero Vega y yo apenas estamos llegando a ser amigas. No me siento cómoda con eso. —Dije honestamente acercándome al maestro loco.

—Estoy aquí para moldear a jóvenes artistas. —Sikowitz comenzó. —Ustedes dos, son de mis estudiantes más prometedores, y tienen más en común de lo que saben. No entiendo por qué, con tanto talento no pueden superar el resentimiento que tienes por Tori.

Miré a Sikowitz, luego a Vega y suspiré. Si solo supiera que ya no era resentimiento. Fue una necesidad sin sentido lo que desafió cualquier realidad física.

—Por suerte ya hemos practicado un beso. —Tori le dijo a Sikowitz. —Y solo hizo que todo fuera más tenso, así que no cambiemos el guión, ¿está bien?

La miré y sonreí agradecida. Ella frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. — Sí, es más tenso. — Dije débilmente ahora. No sé por qué su ceño fruncido me molestó tanto. Quiero decir, ¿por qué debería importarme?

—Está bien, no cambiaremos el guión, pero tal vez ustedes dos necesiten pasar la próxima semana planeando una forma de conectarse. —Sikowitz declaró.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia? —Tori preguntó.

— ¡No! —Dijo saliendo del caja negra.

Me quedé donde estaba, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y miré a Vega. —Okey nos vemos luego. —dijo y fue a agarrar su bolso.

No sé por qué, pero realmente no quería que ella se fuera. Ella me tortura tanto que estoy en el dolor físico real; Y es un buen tipo de dolor. —Tori... —dije suavemente, — ¿Te gustaría salir después de la escuela mañana?

Ella se volvió hacia mí y sonrió. — ¿Como una cita?

Me encogí de hombros. —Lo que ayude, ¿vale?

Se echó a reír y asintió, —Claro Nancy. —Dijo con una sonrisa: —Seré un perfecto caballero.

— Seré el tipo esta vez... Tal vez pueda entender tu punto de vista. —Dije caminando hacia ella. Nos quedamos frente a frente por un rato. —Y no me llames Nancy.

—Entonces deja de llamarme Vega... Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre.

Levanto una ceja. — ¿De Verdad?

—Si... suena muy sexy. —La miré porque no podía negarme a mí misma lo que había estado haciendo toda la semana.

— ¿Crees que soy sexy? —Pregunté. Ella asintió. — ¿Por qué no me has invitado a salir?

— Porque tienes tus preferencias... y yo tengo las mías.

Me miré los zapatos. — ¿desde cuándo?

—Desde... —ella se aclara la garganta y hace que su voz sea aguda imitando a mí. —¡HEY! ¿Por qué estas tallando a mi novio?

La miro sorprendida. — ¿Y el café en el pelo no te apagó?

—Oh, lo hizo... —comenzó —Pero luego viniste a ayudarme con mi Castigo cuando fingiste ese ojo morado...

—Esa noche fue algo divertido. —Dije recordando haber llegado a una tregua mutua mientras la llevaba a casa esa noche. Me quedé allí porque ella les envió un mensaje de texto a los chicos y todos ellos se reunieron en su casa esa noche y tuvimos nuestra propia mini fiesta.

—Sí... Pasar el rato en mi casa los viernes por la noche se convirtió en una tradición después de eso". Recordé la última vez que fui a la casa de Tori un viernes que no me habían invitado, y me dejaron. Mis pensamientos deben haberse reflejado en mi cara, porque ella dejó de hablar y solo me miró. —Lo siento, te dejamos fuera gran parte del tiempo.

— ¿Cómo podrías gustarme? ¿Y odiarme al mismo tiempo? —Le pregunté.

—Deberías hacerte esa pregunta, ¿no es así, Nancy? —Dijo saliendo del caja negra.

— ¡NO ME LLAMES NANCY!

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: ¡Tengo una cita ARDIENTE mañana! ¡Tercera cita! ¿Debería ponerme algo sexy? **

**Estado de ánimo: Buenota**

**Jade West: ¡NO!**

**Tori Vega: ¿En serio Nancy?**

**André Harris: ¡Es la tercera cita! Amiga no necesita ver sus golosinas.**

**Jade West: Me siento incómoda solo de pensarlo.**

**Tori Vega: Quiero que Dude piense que soy sexy**

**Jade West: Confía en mí, eso no es un problema... Los tíos no necesitan ver tus golosinas para pensar que eres sexy**

**Tori Vega: ¿Dude cree que soy sexy?**

* * *

Me quedo mirando la pantalla de mi computadora por un rato. ¿Qué quiere ella que diga? Espero unos minutos. Sabía que ella publicaría algo tan pronto como llegara a casa, así que, por supuesto, ahora con reconocer lo que sentimos la una a la otra; Realmente tenía que ver lo que ella estaba escribiendo.

* * *

**Jade West: Sí, Dude lo hace.**

**Beck Oliver: ¿Quién es DUDE?**

**André Harris: No quieres saber.**

Suspiré mirando fijamente la pantalla. —No me llames Nancy— susurré.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Empezando a salir de nuevo... Raro Pero emocionante. **

**Estado de ánimo: ansiosa.**

* * *

**N/A: Maratón mode: on**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoy 25/04/19 estaré subiendo los capítulos 03 04 y 05**

**Esta es la traducción de If I only had a…. Por SKRowling. Quien inicio con este fic por un reto que consistía en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Tercera Cita**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

* * *

**Jade West: Empezando a salir de nuevo... Raro Pero emocionante. **

**Estado de ánimo: ansiosa.**

**Beck Oliver: ¿Espera que tu qué?**

**Jade West: ¿QUÉ?**

**Beck Oliver: ¿estas saliendo?**

**Jade West: ¿Cómo es eso tu asunto?**

**Beck Oliver: ¡No lo es!**

**Jade West: ¡bien entonces!**

**Beck Oliver: BIEN.**

* * *

Me aparté de mi computadora y me enfrenté a la difícil tarea de vestirme para ir a la escuela hoy. ¿Por qué esto es tan importante? Suena el timbre de mi teléfono. Tengo un mensaje de texto.

**Beck: **lo superaste bastante rápido

**Yo: **Ha pasado un mes

**Beck: **No significa que tengas que salir con la primera persona que te pide salir**.**

**Yo: **No es la primera persona.

**Beck: **SinJin no cuenta**.**

**Yo: **no es la primera persona.

**Beck: ¿**de verdad?

**Yo: **de verdad**.**

pasaron unos minutos y todavía no respondía. Me volví a mirar mi armario otra vez. Suspiré y lo miré todo con consternación. Tengo otro texto; Esta vez fue Vega... me refiero a Tori.

**Tori: **ponte esa camisa de hombro descubierto que tienes**.**

**Yo: **¿qué?

**Tori: **tú sabes que la que llevabas el otro día; Es un cuello abierto y un poco largo. Lo llevabas con medias.

Sonreí Ella está tratando de vestirme. ¡De ninguna manera! Aunque a Beck realmente le gustó esa camiseta, dijo que tenía hombros sexy.

**Yo: **De acuerdo, pero usa una falda para mí... Me gustan tus piernas.

**Tori: **voy muy por delante de ti**.**

**Yo: **¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban tus piernas?

**Tori: **te vi mirándome ayer. También te gusta mi culo.

**Yo: **Nunca lo menciones.

**Tori: **LOL.

Sacudí la cabeza y alcancé la camisa en cuestión. Luego llegó otro mensaje de texto. Fue Beck de nuevo.

**Beck: **¿Te gusta más que yo?

**Yo: **no.

**Beck: **¿Todavía me amas?

**Yo: **Esa es una pregunta estúpida.

**Beck: **Pero estás saliendo con él.

**Yo: **hiciste tu elección.

**Beck: **Sí, supongo que sí... me preguntaba si estaría bien contigo si invitaba a Tori a salir.

Parpadeé ante este texto. ¿Espera, que?

**Yo: **Ella está saliendo con Dude**.**

**Beck**: ¿Cuál Dude? No hay amigo. Ella ha salido contigo los últimos días.

**Yo: **Bueno... sí me importa.

**Beck: ¡**HA!

**Yo: ¿**qué?

**Beck: **te importa si sigo adelante.

**Yo: **¡NO ME IMPORTA!

**Beck: **¿Entonces por qué no puedo salir con ella?

**Yo: **porque Dude es una chica. Tori es gay.

Al instante, me arrepentí de haber enviado un mensaje de texto. No era cierto... bueno, algo de eso era cierto.

**Beck: **No, ella no... Solo estás siendo odiosa.

**Yo: **sólo pregúntale por ti mismo**.**

¿Por qué escribí eso?

**Beck: ¿**Por qué te diría que ella es Gay y no a André; su mejor amigo?

**Yo: **¿Estás seguro de que André no lo sabe?

**Beck: **Aun así ella no te lo diría**.**

**Yo: **Ella no me dijo... lo vi.

Sentí, lo hice. Suspiré de nuevo y corrí al baño para vestirme.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

* * *

**Tori Vega: ****Nerviosa por ver a Dude. Es genial sentir esto nuevamente después de Steven... DUDE es mejor que no tengas a nadie más.**

**Estado de ánimo: ansiosa**

**Beck Oliver: ¿DUDE? O DUDDETTE?**

**Jade West: BECK ¿EN SERIO?**

**Tori Vega: ¡SU PELEA! ¡Necesita salir de mi pagina!**

**Beck Oliver: ¡Me dijo que eras gay!**

**Tori Vega: Ella ¿QUÉ? ¡JADE!**

**Jade West: Él iba a invitarte a salir, y tengo celos.**

**Beck Oliver: ¡LO SABIA!**

**Tori Vega: ¡NO SABES NADA! Amigo, ¿cómo puedes decirle eso a tu EX?**

**Beck Oliver: ¡Estaba tratando de demostrar un punto!**

**Tori Vega: Punto estúpido! Soy Bi Sí, DUDE es DUDETTE ¿Qué prueba eso?**

**Jade West: Vega, no tenías que justificarlo con una respuesta, está siendo un imbécil.**

**Beck Oliver: Oh...**

**Jade West: Es por eso que solo público de noche.**

* * *

Metí mi auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela y estacioné al lado de este ARDIENTE convertible Spyder azul eléctrico. Todavía había alguien dentro, porque cuando salí, la parte superior se abrió en el auto. Luego la puerta y unas hermosas piernas extra largas bronceadas con una falda negra ceñida y una camiseta de color morado como el infierno salieron del auto. —Sexy auto Vega

Ella me miró y sonrió. —Me hizo pensar en tus ojos —dijo y tomó mi mano y la apretó.

—Lo siento por esta mañana —Dije suavemente

— ¿Estabas celosa? —preguntó. Entendí lo que quería decir con la pregunta, así que aclaré lo que quería decir.

—Quise decir que no quería que te invitara a salir antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de descubrir qué era esto.

Ella sonrió, —Está bien, vamos, te traigo un poco de café. —tiró de mi mano y me hizo caminar delante de ella. —Y camina despacio, así puedo ver.

Me sonrojé —Vega no seas asquerosa... yo invito, soy Dude, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se rió y caminó a mi lado junto al barista Jet Brew.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

* * *

**Tori Vega: en el almuerzo con mis amigos... Beck y Jade, por favor, compórtense. **

**Estado de ánimo: Tensa.**

**Beck Oliver: Lo haré si ella lo hace.**

**Jade West: Lo que sea.**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿la conocemos? —Beck le pregunto a Tori

—Sí. —André dijo Luego, cuando Tori lo fulminó con la mirada, palmeó su cara. Él no me miro Debería haber sabido que él lo sabría. Y estaba de acuerdo con eso porque sabía que él la estaba ayudando a conseguirme. Siempre parecían estar conspirando en una cosa u otra. Lástima que no pueda guardar un secreto por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quién es ella? Quiero decir, ¿es ardiente? —André se echó a reír y luego gritó mientras supongo que ambos pies de Tori se pusieron de puntillas y mi bota hizo contacto con su espinilla al mismo tiempo.

—Jade... dijiste que la viste... —comenzó a intentar meterme en esta estúpida conversación.

—Ustedes son tan asquerosos, ¿cuál es su fascinación por la acción de niña con niña?

— ¿Estás bromeando? —Robbie intervino. — ¡Es ARDIENTE!

Me levanté para irme; Había perdido el apetito —Ustedes me enferman.

Cuando me alejo, me llego una notificación. Era un mensaje de Tori.

**Tori: ¿A dónde me llevas esta noche?**

**Yo: ¿Te gusta la comida exótica?**

**Tori: si**

**Yo: Sé exactamente el lugar.**

**Tori: ¡Dime!**

**Yo: NO... Es una sorpresa.**

Tenía una sonrisa en mi cara cuando le respondía y, de repente, Beck apareció detrás de mí y me quitó el teléfono de la mano.

—Oooh, ¿estás Texteandole a tu nuevo novio? —Bromeó antes de mirar los mensajes.

— ¡DAME ESO! —Grité Saltando sobre su espalda para agarrarlo.

Él es tan alto que no puedo alcanzarlo y me mantiene a raya mientras mira hacia abajo en la pantalla. — ¿TÚ?—Gritó... — ¿ERES DUDE?

Agarré mi teléfono. — ¿Y QUÉ?

— ¿Por qué no pudiste decírmelo? —preguntó. Pregunto con dolor muy evidente en sus ojos.

— ¿Te habría sido menos doloroso si te lo hubiera dicho cuando me lo pediste? Tengo que estar segura de qué es esto. Realmente no sé lo que está pasando en este momento y necesitaba algo de tiempo. Antes de decirte; que ya no me gustas así. —Lo miré tratando de ver su dolor. — ¿No se sentiría más resuelto si te dijera con toda seguridad que estoy enamorada de ella?

Él suspiró. —Supongo que tienes razón.

—Lo siento —dije poniendo mi mano en su antebrazo. —Gracias por no ser un total idiota al respecto.

Me acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. Me perdí mucho esto Sus brazos eran tan familiares, pero en este momento se sentían diferentes. Puso su frente sobre la mía y susurró. —Algo es diferente.

Asentí y lo atraje para otro abrazo. Escucho una garganta detrás de mí, y Beck me suelta como si estuviera en llamas. Me giré para enfrentar a Tori y sonreí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y caminé dentro con ella.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

* * *

**Tori Vega: salí para una cena exótica con DUDE... ¡Kitfou aquí voy!**

**Estado de ánimo: hambrienta.**

**André Harris: ¿Qué es Kitfou?**

**Jade West: Es como Sashimi de carne**

**Robbie Shapiro: ¿Eso es japonés?**

**Tori Vega: etíope**

**Cat Valentine: una vez, mi hermano sirvió carne cruda en un restaurante vegetariano. El dueño tuvo que cerrar el lugar.**

**Tori Vega: asqueroso**

**Jade West: ¿En serio, Walter? ¡Estamos en una cita!**

* * *

Tomé el teléfono de sus manos y lo dejé caer en mi blusa. Le sonreí moviendo las cejas y me senté más cerca de ella en la cabina y puse mi brazo alrededor de ella.

— ¿Qué, crees que no iré luego? —preguntó.

—Oh, estoy bastante segura de que lo harás, y te dejaré conseguirlo... Más tarde. —Dije y alcancé la comida frente a mí.

— ¿Por qué te gusta esto? — dijo, aún no la había probado y estaba un poco nerviosa por poner carne cruda en su boca.

— Parece sangre.

— ¿Sabe a sangre?—Me pregunta mirándome y haciendo lo que hago.

—No. —digo con una risa, —Sólo inténtalo.

Se puso un poco de carne picante en la boca y gimió. — ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto es tan bueno!

Me reí — ¡Kitfou!

Comimos vorazmente y hablamos de muchas cosas. Sikowitz tenía razón; Tori y yo tenemos más de género en común. Como molestos hermanos, y talentos. Algunas de nuestras preferencias musicales son similares. Pero somos lo suficientemente diferentes como para cautivarnos unos a otros y seguir interesados en aprender algo nuevo. —Escribo poesía.

Levanté una ceja. — ¿Qué tipo de poesía? ¿El tipo romántico?

—Sí, ya veces la clase sucia. —dijo un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No inventes!" Dije con diversión

Me sonríe —Sí... escribí uno sobre ti. Sobre un sueño que tuve.

— ¿Qué? —dije intrigada, —Dímelo... —Comencé y luego pensé en lo mejor. —Mejor guárdalo... no creo que pueda manejarlo si lo dices aquí.

Ella levantó una ceja, — ¿Te pongo cachonda?

—Si no lo hubieras hecho, no habría venido. —Respondí sin dudarlo. Nos miramos la una a la otra durante un minuto intenso y ella se adelantó y me besó. Oh Dios mío, ella tiene que parar ahora. Me alejo y ella pasó sus dedos por mi cabello solo mirando mis labios y 'Little Jade' está comenzando a expandirse. —Salgamos de aquí. —Susurré. Tuve que distanciarme entre Tori y yo antes de que mis medias se vieran realmente divertidas.

Me dejé caer como cuarenta dólares en la mesa y me deslicé fuera de la cabina. Tori me tomó de la mano y la saqué a mi coche.

* * *

**Actualización de estado.**

* * *

**Tori Vega: Acabo de tener una cena INCREÍBLE con DUDE, ¡me pregunto qué pasará después! **

**Estado de ánimo: sexy**

**Jade West: ¡No está pasando!**

**Tori Vega: ¡POR FAVOR!**

* * *

Ella dejó caer su teléfono cuando arranqué el auto. —Bueno, ¿vendrás a la casa y pasarás un rato conmigo?

La miré —Tu auto está en la escuela, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, vale. —Dijo mirándome abatida.

Me inclino para besarme, luego acaricio su mejilla, —tenemos mucho tiempo. —Susurré y luego salí del estacionamiento del restaurante.

—He estado esperando durante un año y medio... —Murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

Me reí ligeramente y salí al tráfico.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Excelente cita... Gracias Walter. **

**Estado de ánimo: contenta**

* * *

**N/A: va mitad de maratón! solo un capitulo mas ¡REVIEEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoy 25/04/19 estaré subiendo los capítulos 03 04 y 05**

**Esta es la traducción de If I only had a…. Por SKRowling. Quien inicio con este fic por un reto que consistía en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Lágrimas y sudor**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

* * *

**Jade West: Excelente cita... Gracias Walter. **

**Estado de ánimo: contenta.**

**Beck Oliver: ¿Entonces eso es todo?**

**Jade West: ¿Qué? Era una cita... una buena.**

**Beck Oliver: bueno... estoy feliz por ti.**

**Jade West: Gracias**

**Tori Vega: Sí, gracias Beck.**

* * *

Mis cejas se alzaron ante eso y levanté mi teléfono. — ¿Hula? —Oí en el otro extremo.

—Hey... —dije extrañamente, feliz de escuchar su voz. Me quedé en casa desde la escuela ese día porque no tenía ganas de tener que responder ninguna pregunta.

— ¡Hey! —dijo. Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Miserable, ¿dónde estás?

—En casa.

—Bueno, ¿vas a venir a la fiesta del elenco esta tarde?

— ¿Fiesta de reparto? Aún no hemos hecho la obra. —Dije recostada en la cama.

—Somos solo nosotros, no Sikowitz o adultos, esta es una fiesta estrictamente para adolescentes.

¿Dónde?

—No sé... creo que mis padres se irán... —Dejo de escuchar porque escuché a mi madre decir mi nombre.

—Espera, te devolveré la llamada.

Bajé a verla. — ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? Ella me preguntó.

Tengo calambres —mentí

—Tengo que ir a un simposio, tienes que ir a ver a tu papá esta noche. —dijo y yo gemí.

— ¿No puedo quedarme aquí?

—¿Sola?

—Quiero decir que probablemente podría hacer que algunas de mis amigas se queden a dormir como Cat o Tori. —Dije. —No quiero pasar más tiempo con Él y su encarceladora por más tiempo del que necesito.

Sabía que eso la atraería. Mi mamá no es amargada; ella simplemente odia a Jodie —Está bien, tienes edad suficiente, supongo. No hay fiestas...

— ¿Puedo hacer mi fiesta de Cast aquí, solo unos pocos de ellos? lo prometo —añadí.

Puse la cara del cachorro, no es que no organizara la fiesta aquí, pero es más fácil si tengo permiso. —Bien…

— ¡Sí!—Abrazo a mi madre, lo cual es raro, y me retiene como si estuviera muerta de hambre. Me gusta su sonrisa No la había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Sí que sabes cuándo encender a la niña encantadora. —Mamá dijo: —Te veo el domingo.

— ¡Está bien! —Subo corriendo las escaleras de vuelta a mi teléfono y le escribo a Tori de inmediato.

**Yo: La fiesta del elenco puede mudarse a mi casa. Tengo la habitación y mi madre se fue por el resto de la semana.**

**Tori: ¡Genial! ¿Estás sola en casa?**

**Yo: si...**

Me detuve a pensarlo un poco. Tal vez ella pueda quedarse conmigo, tal vez dirá que sí.

**Yo: ¿te quedas conmigo?**

Ella no me respondió. En su lugar recibí una llamada telefónica.

—Hey... —dije con una sonrisa.

—Estaré allí esta noche con mi bolso y tu tarea. —Eso fue todo lo que ella dijo y juré que mi cara amenazaba con separarme de mí.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

* * *

**Tori Vega: ¡La fiesta de reparto es esta noche! **

**Estado de ánimo: FIESTERA.**

**Jade West: Es solo el elenco y el equipo, ¿verdad?**

**Tori Vega: si**

**Beck Oliver: Estoy castigado.**

**Jade West: ¿Qué pasó con tu techo, tus reglas?**

**Beck Oliver: El RV está en la tienda**

**André Harris: estoy dentro.**

* * *

La fiesta del elenco fue genial. Un poco diferente, ya que esto es en realidad dos días antes de estrenar, deberíamos estar preparándonos. Tori y yo todavía estábamos un poco incómodas, pero decididamente mucho mejor que cuando empezamos.

Saqué el gabinete de licor y algunos de los chicos mezclaron bebidas. Mi mamá nunca miró allí. Todo eso era de mi papá y ella lo mantuvo guardado. Sería una pena que todo se desperdicie. Tomé un trago, realmente no me gustaba que me desperdiciaran, y quería disfrutar repartiéndolo con Tori sin inhibiciones, así que solo tenía una. Luego André me dio una coca que juro que sabía a alcohol, pero debe haber sido la bebida que tomé antes.

Era una noche escolar, así que esperaba que todos pudieran encontrar su camino de regreso a casa, pero realmente ya no me sentía tan bien. Me dirigí por las escaleras hacia mi habitación. — ¿Jade?

Me di vuelta y vi a Tori. Ella se veía tan bonita. Habíamos bailado un poco esta noche, había tantas personas que no pude disfrutar de ella. — Hey babe... —dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó acercándose a mí.

—Estoy un poco borracha —Dije sentada en mi cama.

Ella sonrió, —yo también —Se sentó a mi lado y me acarició la mejilla. —He querido besarte toda la noche.

—Estamos solas ahora. —Susurré.

—Lo sé —susurró en respuesta y se acercó a mí dándome un beso. — ¿Por favor?

Era el mismo ruego de la noche anterior. Mi mente nublada no estaba dispuesta a negarme a ella ni a mí ese placer, así que la besé de nuevo. Me levanté y apagué las luces de la habitación y pude verla a la luz de la luna sentada en mi cama.

Era como si estuviéramos en un sueño, me acerqué a ella y le acaricié la mejilla. Me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas mientras bebíamos con avidez el uno del otro. El estiramiento ahora familiar en mis entrañas era casi un sentimiento bienvenido. Mis inhibiciones salieron por la ventana, quería probar esta cosa.

Tiré del dobladillo de su camisa y ella se separó del beso levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Ese maldito sujetador está obstruyendo mi vista. Me incliné hacia delante y la besé en el cuello, mientras me estiraba detrás de ella y le desataba el sostén.

Finalmente estaban libres, y sonreí y gemí mientras mis manos acariciaban su camino desde sus hombros hasta su pecho. Traje un pecho perfecto a mi boca. Ella arqueó su espalda mientras yo amamantaba su pecho.

Ella se impacientó y tiró de mi camisa. Levanté mi mano y me desenganché de su pecho con un estallido satisfactorio. La oí gemir cuando descubrió que no llevaba sujetador. — ¡Tan desnuda! —susurra.

—No uso sostenes en casa. —Murmuré inclinándome hacia adelante una vez más, reclamando el otro pecho.

—Déjame tocarlos por favor —murmura, creo que está un poco más lejos que yo.

Me desengancho y expongo mi pecho a ella. Ella se inclina hacia delante y besa mi cuello. Con las manos, se agacha y las toma a las dos al mismo tiempo. Me muerdo el labio cuando el estiramiento se vuelve casi insoportable. Necesito a Tori. La necesito ahora. —Tori —le dije subiendo la mano por su falda. Ella llevaba una falda para mí, y yo estaba agradecida. Enganché mis dedos en su ropa interior y los bajé. Luego la atraje hacia mí. Su humedad presionaba contra mi vientre. Habría sido tan fácil simplemente...

Pero no pude mostrarle lo raro que era. No quería que ella supiera lo extravagante que era. Soy una mujer. ¡UNA MUJER, HOMBRE! Tengo las mismas cosas que ella tiene; No soy un bicho raro. Me aparté de ella y me acerqué a mi cómoda. — ¿Jade?

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, su necesidad era tan audible.

—Estoy tomando mí... mi juguete. —Respondí pretendiendo buscar algo en mis cajones.

—Oh… divertido... ¿Puedo usarlo también?

—No... Llámame egoísta, pero esto es todo acerca de ti esta noche. —Me baje los pantalones y miré a 'Little jade', forzando mi ropa interior y suspiré.

La escuché cambiar y de repente hay una falda volando sobre mi cabeza. Sonreí y me quedé en las sombras cuando dije. —Métete en la cama, bajo las sábanas.

Ella lo hizo, — ¿Vas a acompañarme?

Me acerqué más asegurándome de quedarme en las sombras. Salté a la cama rápidamente, y la acerqué a besarla profundamente. Mi novia gimió en mi boca. ¿Dije mi novia? Sí, supongo que lo hice. Con ese pensamiento en mente, me desplazo para estar flotando sobre ella. Ella me mira sus ojos llenos de lujuria. Está sobria No hay neblina de alcohol en sus ojos. Estoy sobria ahora. — ¿Estás lista?

Ella pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y por mi espalda. rastrilló sus uñas en mi espalda y me estremecí por la sensación. La quería de nuevo. —Estoy lista.

La besé y me coloqué en su entrada y lentamente empecé a entrar. Era como si me sumergieran en seda. Ella gimió en mi oído y yo estaba cubierta de chocolate y ahora entiendo por qué los chicos siempre quieren meterse en los pantalones de las chicas.

Una lágrima vino a mis ojos cuando comencé a moverme cada vez más rápido. Sí, lloré mientras hacía el amor con mi novia en mi cama como un HOMBRE. Lo odiaba y me encantaba y simplemente nos adaptábamos. — ¿Jade? —medio gimió la pregunta

—Estoy... oh dios. —Gemí y aumenté mi velocidad. Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco detrás de mi cabeza. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse tratando de conocerme.

—Oh, Jade... —Tori gimió y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí. Ella está tan mojada y resbaladiza que no puedo tener suficiente de ella. La pequeña Jade comenzó a bailar un poco. Ella pulsó dentro de Tori y de repente la apretó tanto entre embestidas y gritamos juntas. Acabé dentro de ella, y fue tan raro.

—Santa…. —dije en la piel de su cuello.

Ella comienza a reír. — ¿Has usado esa cosa antes?

Me muevo a horcajadas de ella y 'Little Jade' volvió a su escondite, finalmente aplacada. —No.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo ver? —Preguntó. La besé para callarla.

—Cállate Vega —Le doy la espalda y la envuelvo con mis brazos.

Mi mano golpeó algo duro y lo levanté. Era mi peraphone. Encendí la aplicación de la cámara y el flash nos deslumbró y en la pantalla quedó una foto de Tori y yo. —Este será mi fondo de pantalla. —Dije suavemente saliendo de la cámara y abriendo TheSlap.

—Oh Dios, por favor, no dejes que nadie se acerque a tu teléfono.

—nunca lo hago. —Susurré y escribí mi actualización de estado. —Buenas noches Tori.

—Te amo. —La oí susurrar en la noche. La acerque más en respuesta y beso su sien.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: a todos ustedes que estuvieron en mi casa esta noche; ¡Van a volver a limpiarlo mañana! **

**Estado de ánimo: deslumbrada**

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, creo que ya me puse al día. REVIEWS! *-***

**Muchas gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo para disfrutar de esta maravillosa historia. **

**Hasta mañana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N / A: **¿Saben algo? Pensé que no me gustaría Juego de tronos hace unos años cuando mis amigos empezaron a verlo ... La batalla de invierno fue una locura, sin duda este fue uno de los fines de la semana más emotivos e impactantes de mi vida. Empezando por viernes de **The Perfectionist** luego Estreno de **The Avengers Endgame. **Seguí con un sábado lleno de lagrimas frustración y que por fin se hiciera realidad mi barco intenso #Falliam en **Dynasty 02x18** y finalmente con la más épica batalla que he tenido todo** GoT** aunque sinceramente hubieron cosas que me desanimaron. En fin, eso y mi madre comenzó a ver la serie y me secuestro la computadora portátil por esa misma razón. Uwu

**Sin más que añadir. ****Esta es la traducción de If I only had a…. Por SKRowling. Quien inicio con este fic por un reto que consistía en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

mi amada.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: a todos ustedes que estuvieron en mi casa esta noche; ¡Van a volver a limpiarlo mañana! **

**Estado de ánimo: Deslumbrada.**

**André Harris: estaré allí en diez minutos**

**SinJin VanCleef: Todavía aquí... ya comenzó.**

**Jade West: Espera, ¿tú qué?**

**Tori Vega: Métete en la ducha, te veré abajo.**

* * *

Me había preguntado a dónde había ido. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando abrí mis ojos para descubrir que era la única en mi cama. Estaba desnuda, lo que me dijo que no había sido un sueño. Cogí mi peraphone y vi la foto en mi fondo de pantalla. No, no fue un sueño. Sonreí y también me alegré de que 'Little Jade' hubiera sido demasiado tímida para salir esa mañana.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: ¿Qué he dicho? Espero que no fuera demasiado pronto... **

**Estado de ánimo: Avergonzada.**

**André Harris: ¿Qué dijiste?**

**Tori Vega: No puedo repetir eso... ¡Dios mío, ¿por qué?!**

**Jade West: No te avergüences. Dame un poco de tiempo**

**Tori Vega: :)**

* * *

Suspiré cuando salí de la cama. Fui a hacer lo que me dijeron, me preparé para ir a la escuela y cuando bajaba podía oler los huevos, el tocino y el café. —Oh, eres una salvavidas, no sé qué me dio André anoche… pero creo que aún lo tengo. —Dije sirviéndome una taza. La habría besado, pero Sinjin y André estaban desayunando.

Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero por alguna razón, la intimidad que compartimos anoche. Hecho esta mañana incómoda como el infierno. —Está bien, eso es raro — André habló.

Lo mire — ¿Por qué? —La oí preguntar y esperé su respuesta.

—Porque, se lo que está pasando… esta toda esta tensión adicional entre ustedes. Supongo que es algo a lo que debo acostumbrarme.

Miré alrededor. — ¿Por qué no vino nadie más? —Pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Todos se escabulleron. Pero no había mucho desorden. Así que André y yo nos encargamos de todo mientras estabas en la ducha— Respondió SinJin.

En este punto, me di cuenta de que Tori no había dicho mucho desde que entré en la habitación. Normalmente lo hubiera preferido de esa manera, pero necesitaba saber lo que ella estaba pensando. La mire — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella se sonrojó un poco y se apartó de mí. —Yo... algo adolorida en realidad.

Mis cejas se alzaron ante la claridad de sus palabras sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior. — ¿Por qué? —Le pregunté tomando un sorbo de café tratando de disimular mi incomodidad.

—Bueno, el juguete con el que jugábamos es más grande que el mío. —Me atraganté con el café y tosí enviándolo a la cara de Sinjin.

—Yo... lo siento —Le dije a él. Entonces me volví hacia ella. —Lo siento mucho.

Ella rió suavemente buscando unas toallas de papel cuando André sacó a Sinjin de la habitación. — ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé… ¿Te lastimé?

—No. —dijo tirando las toallas de papel empapadas de café a la basura. Entonces se paró a mi lado. —Me divertí y quiero volver a hacerlo pronto.

— ¿De Verdad? —Pregunté sintiendo mi garganta cerca de mí.

—De Verdad. —Se inclinó más cerca y me besó. Respondí de inmediato. — ¿Quizás esta noche?

—Uhm está bien. —Dije con un escalofrío de anticipación en mi voz. —Tal vez me puedas leer tu poema.

Ella sonrió, —Te acordaste.

Le devolví la sonrisa, —por supuesto que sí.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: el día más largo de todos... ¡Vamos, timbre! **

**Estado de ánimo: molesta.**

**Jade West: si yo también**

**André Harris: Todavía tenemos ensayo.**

**Tori vega: Aw ¡joder!**

**Jade West: Ugh**

**André Harris: Tori, estoy seguro de que por eso estás molesta**

**Jade West: Tommy no hagas que mami te golpee.**

**André Harris: escuché que eres buena en eso**

**Tori Vega: ¡ANDRE!**

**Jade West: OMG**

* * *

Entré en el Black Box más que un poco avergonzada. Tori tiene que dejar de decirle todo a André. Esto me iba a matar. Fruncí el ceño cuando tiré mi bolso en el asiento de atrás de la silla y comencé a vestirme. Era un ensayo general.

Tori parecía incómoda cuando entró en el camerino de las chicas. La miré a través del espejo. Terminé de ponerme mi peluca rubia y me giré para mirarla. —Walter... ven aquí.

Me miró como si no estuviera segura de sí estaba enojada o no. Estaba enojada, pero con la situación, no con ella. —Lo siento. —dijo mientras se acercaba.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la sostuve hacia mí. — ¡Tienes que dejar de decirle a André todo! —Susurré en la piel de su cuello. Se estremeció y yo sonreí porque estaba teniendo el mismo efecto en ella que ella. —Necesito una medida de misterio que permanezca entre él y yo. Necesito que él me tenga miedo.

Se rió y se echó hacia atrás para mirar mis ojos. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no puedo ser mala contigo. Todos tienen que pagar. —Contesté besando sus labios suavemente. —Ahora ve a vestirte Walter, te veo en el escenario.

Ella se sonrojó cuando la solté y caminé hacia la puerta. —Está bien Nancy, nos vemos allí.

— ¡NO ME LLAMES NANCY!— Dije caminando al escenario. Fijé a André con una mirada de muerte cuando fui a la primera posición.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** El ensayo fue increíble, no puedo esperar hasta la noche de apertura.

**Estado de ánimo**: emocionada.

**Erwin Sikowitz:** Deben estar orgullosos de ustedes mismos; se lucieron en los ensayos. ¡Solo un ensayo más, y nos vemos el jueves por la noche!

**Tori Vega:** :)

**Jade West:** No puedo esperar hasta que termine.

**Tori Vega:** ¿Debería ofenderme?

**Jade West:** No

**Beck Oliver:** Wow de lo que te pierdes cuando estás castigado.

**Jade West: **No te has perdido de nada.

**Tori Vega:** Jade... escribí una nueva... me gusta más

**Jade West:** ¿Te quedas o qué?

**Tori Vega:** Lo sé... no en TheSlap... Sí, me quedo toda la semana

**Jade West: **OK

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi casa dejando entrar a Tori. Era mi turno de cocinar, ella preparó el desayuno. Voy a hacer la cena. Tecleé el código de la alarma y en cuanto entramos y me volví para mirarla, fui atacada. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos antes de que pudiera reaccionar, o incluso controlar a Little Jade, lo cual me di cuenta de que podía ahora que había estado con el objeto de mi deseo. Ella asomó un poco, pero Tori estaba presionada contra mí. Me aparté y respiré hondo. — Está bien... detengámonos un poco. Me estoy poniendo un poco nerviosa.

Ella me sonrió y pasó sus manos por mi vientre. —Ese era el punto.

Tomé sus manos en las mías, y las besé. —Creo que... será más divertido si lo tomamos un poco más lento.

—Jade... llevo UN AÑO Y MEDIO queriéndote... —dijo haciendo pucheros... fue lindo.

Me reí un poco. —Vega, ¿te oyes?

—Sé que sueno como un tío, ¿no? — Dijo bajando las manos mientras yo asentía.

—Está bien, me tomó un tiempo dárselo a Beck... estaba muy tenso. —Contesté dirigiéndome a la cocina.

— ¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó. —Me refiero a tu primera vez.

—Rápido y doloroso. —Respondí sin pensar mientras recogía provisiones para la cena. Ella se rió de mi respuesta, y me sentí mal por poner al chico de esa manera. —No es que no haya mejorado después. —se estaba riendo ahora. No pude evitar sonreír. — ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

—Deberías saber... estuviste allí. —Dijo suavemente y dejé caer los espaguetis por todo el piso.

Me volví para mirarla. No había pensado si ella lo había hecho antes o no. Simplemente asumí que ella lo había... al menos con ese tipo Steven. — ¿yo?

Ella asintió. Cuando vio que estaba casi hiperventilando, se acercó a mí y me puso la mano en la espalda. —Y fue maravilloso.

—No... Escucha, eso no fue especial... —No como quería que eso sonara. Suspiré e intenté explicarme mejor. —Quiero decir, pudo ser mucho mejor que solo estando medio borrachas.

Ella me sonrió. —Me encantó cada minuto.

—Esta noche... lo haremos bien. —Dije y comencé a recoger los espaguetis del suelo. Ella se agachó para ayudarme. Cuando terminamos, la acompañé al comedor y le pedí que pusiera la mesa.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega:** Teniendo una cena romántica con mi Honey.

**Estado de ánimo**: hambrienta.

**Jade West:** Voy tan rápido como puedo.

**Tori Vega:** No estaba hablando de comida.

**Jade West:** Voy tan rápido como puedo... ENFRÍALO

* * *

Cociné espaguetis y albóndigas, y me alegro de haber tenido una buena cena en la despensa. Al menos, una que sabía que podía hacer. Puse nuestra comida en la mesa y encendí algunas velas y justo antes de llamar a Tori, que estaba dando vueltas por la casa. Creo que ella estaba en mi patio trasero ahora mi teléfono sonó. —Mamá… —dije contestando el teléfono.

—Hola, solo revisando —mencionó ؙ—Quiero video-chatear para ver que estás bien para mí.

—¿Entonces por qué no hiciste video-llamada?

—Porque no sé cómo usarlo. —respondió. —Solo llámame de nuevo con el video.

Suspiré, —Sí, está bien. —Colgué y contemplé no volver a llamar, pero pensé que sería mejor hacerlo o ella me llamará nuevamente cuando esté haciendo cosas más divertidas.

— ¡Ah, ahí está! —dijo sonriendo

No pude evitar sonreír. —Así que estoy viva —dije y ella entrecerró los ojos ante la pantalla.

—Y teniendo compañía, por lo que veo... —Miré detrás de mí, ella podía ver la decoración de la mesa.

—No... te dije que Tori o Cat se quedarían conmigo. Tori está aquí otra vez y estamos ensayando la obra. Ella interpreta a mi marido en ella.

— ¿Estás segura de que no es Beck? No quiero volver y descubrir que mi hija está embarazada o algo así.

—No, sólo Tori.

—Quiero ver.

Volví la cabeza, — ¡TORI!

Ella estaba afuera en la piscina, así que caminó dentro. —Hey ¿ya está lista la cena?

—Sí, estaba a punto de llamarte... saluda a mi madre. —dije apuntando el teléfono a Tori.

—Hola señora West.

—Llámame Joanne. —frunció el ceño un poco, pero el ceño fruncido fue tan rápido como llegó. —No dejes que Beck se acerque a ella.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡Beck y yo terminamos! —Dije tomando el teléfono de vuelta.

— ¿Cuando?

—Hace un mes… mira, ¿puedo irme ahora?

— ¿Estás soltera? —Mi mamá dijo frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

—algo, sí. —A ella no le gustaba la palabra. Podría decir.

—Ah, vale. —dijo: —Llegaré a casa a tiempo para tu obra.

El cambio total de tema fue extraño pero bienvenido, —Dulce...

—Jade, si necesitas hablar sobre cosas que sabes que puedes venir a mí ¿okey?

hmmm... —Sí mamá.

—Lo digo en serio…

— ¡MAMÁ! Me tengo que ir. —Dije, es simplemente raro. — ¡adiós!

Dejé escapar un suspiro, y me volví hacia Tori, que tenía una mirada total de diversión en su rostro. —Ella es muy dulce.

Hice una mueca. —Nunca antes tuve que hablar tanto con ella— Caminé hacia la mesa y saqué una silla para Tori.

—Tal vez el Simposio sea sobre cómo hablar con su hija adolescente. —dijo sentándose.

Resoplé a carcajadas y me senté, —Probablemente. —Se rió un poco y comenzó a comer. — ¿Qué?

—No sé qué esperaba. Pero no esperaba una relación normal entre madre e hija.

No sabía si debería ofenderme. — ¿Por qué no?

—Por cómo te vi con tu papá.

—Dos personas totalmente diferentes. Mamá apoya todo lo que quiero hacer... ella es la razón por la que voy a Hollywood Arts.

Tori me sonrió. —Amo a esta Jade... —vaciló al darse cuenta de que me había dicho que me amaba por segunda vez. Me incliné hacia delante y besé sus labios suavemente.

—Tengo mucho que resolver, Tori. Como dijiste, me llevas un año y medio…

—Lo sé, no hay presión. —dijo apretando mi mano.

Comemos en silencio por un rato. Quiero cambiar el estado de ánimo. Entonces recordé que ella había escrito un poema: —Léeme tu poema.

Ella se sonrojó y se acercó a su bolso y tomó su cuaderno. —Está bien, no te rías.

—No hago promesas. —Digo sinceramente: —Solo tendrás comentarios honestos de mi parte.

—Bueno... está bien... pero... No, no puedo —dice soltándolo.

— ¡Léelo! —Dije suavizando mi voz, la diversión dejando mi tono.

Ella respira hondo y comienza a leer:

**_Mi amada se encuentra conmigo y me lleva a su casa._**

**_Y estaba ansiosa por mostrarle mi belleza._**

**_Mi deseo era descender y bañarme ante ella._**

**_Su cuerpo me excitaba, y con su amor estaba atrapada._**

Yo inhalé. Eso fue hermoso. Bajé el tenedor y me eché hacia atrás en mi silla.

**_Tomando su placer de mí, regocijándose como una conmigo_**

**_Me tumbó en un fragante lecho de miel._**

**_Y con el sexo me emborraché._**

**_Pero mi fuego no se apagó haciendo el amor con ella._**

**_Y fui enviada lejos, para desperdiciar mi día en anhelo._**

**_Para tener mi dulce preciosa, tendida junto a mi corazón,_**

Yo parpadee Sí, eso era sexy, de acuerdo. Me mordí el labio mientras la escuchaba; Mi corazón latía salvajemente en mi pecho. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Nunca me había sentido así.

**_Amada, por favor, nunca te alejes de mí._**

**_Oh mi heroína, mi amante... Ven, mírame._**

**_Ahora tomare mi placer de ti_**

**_Mientras desciendo al agua contigo_**

Estaba mareada, y mis ojos picaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Iba a llorar de nuevo. Yo no lloro Ella me vuelve tan vulnerable, y todo en mí me dice que debería terminar esto, sea lo que sea. Antes de que ambas salgamos heridas.

**_Nuestros corazones bailan en un ritmo equilibrado._**

**_Nuestras lenguas haciendo el trabajo de nuestras manos._**

**_Nuestra piel arde como fuego salvaje, apagándola toque tras toque._**

**_Hasta que la noche amanezca._**

**_Y el sol ilumine el cielo,_**

**_Mi preciado dulce será saciado._**

**_Y estaré envuelta en su amor como una manta en mi corazón._**

**_Mi amada... Mi única._**

* * *

¿Su única? Su única…Miré sus ojos marrones expectantes, y me sentí un poco derretida. Mis mejillas estaban húmedas, parpadeé y limpié las lágrimas. Me aclaré la garganta y sonreí porque no podía hablar. Pero necesitaba que ella supiera que lo amaba. —eso fue hermoso.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y dejó escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo. Ella extendió la mano y secó una lágrima de mi mejilla. Me lanzo hacia adelante y tomo sus labios en los míos. Pronto hubo manos por todo el cuerpo y piezas de ropa esparcidas mientras nos dirigíamos a mi habitación.

No me molesto en encender la luz cuando entramos en la habitación. Y estoy agradecida de que el sol se hubiera puesto afuera. No podría ocultarme una vez que me quitaran mis jeans, pero necesitaba la oscuridad. No estaba lista para contarle lo que me había pasado. La deseaba, no quería que se escapara. La acosté en la cama y me fui a la parte más oscura de mi habitación. Me quité las botas y luego mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, cuando me dirigí hacia ella tímidamente. Ella se estiró para encender mi mesa de noche, pero la detuve. —Quiero verte.

—Soy consciente de mí misma. Solo, déjame manejarlo a mi manera por ahora. —Dije suavemente

—Está bien —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Puedo probarte? —preguntó

—Uh, Tori, un poco más lento. —Dije, flotando sobre ella de nuevo. Besé su cuello, mi dureza rozó su entrada y ambas suspiramos. Alejé mis caderas y succioné su pecho.

—Jade, Jade, Jade… —murmuró ella. —Solo ponlo, he estado lista desde esta mañana.

La miré y enarqué una ceja. —Paciencia, estoy haciendo esto de manera caballerosa...

—A la mierda, eres una chica, mi chica y te quiero ahora. —Dijo envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mí, acercando mis caderas a ella. Entré en ella y las dos exhalamos. Gemí cuando comencé a moverme. No estoy tan segura de que alguna vez pueda acostumbrarme a la sensación de mi clítoris dentro de su vagina como una polla. Es tan sensible, y me pregunté si podría controlarme y quedarme un poco más de tiempo que la noche anterior.

Disfruté la sensación de ella debajo de mí. Su pecho contra el mío, sus caderas contra el mío. Su aliento en mi cuello, mi aliento en el de ella y me moví. Me moví omitiendo el hecho de que olvidé fingir que tenía un juguete. Ella no parecía pensar que era extraño que se moviera conmigo.

Recordé lo que me gustaba y le di un golpecito en el muslo mientras salía. Ella me miró. —Ponte de rodillas.

— ¿espera, que?" preguntó confundida.

—Confía en mí, da media vuelta, ponte de rodillas, se siente realmente bien. —Ronroneé e hizo lo que le dije y me sorprendió que todavía pudiera ir. Entré en ella y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Jugué con su centro mientras golpeaba mis caderas contra las de ella. El cuerpo entero de Tori se sacudió cuando sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de mí. Eso me hizo gritar. Fue más intenso que el día anterior. —OOOOHhh... dije tratando de pensar en otra cosa, así duraría más.

—Oh, joder... Oh, mierda... —Tori gimió. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y agarré sus pechos mientras continuaba moviéndome esta vez más rápido que antes. Acabé y grité ante la sensación. —Holy Shit Jade. —gritó conmigo convulsionando conmigo. Colapso a su lado y ella se acerca a mis caderas. Su mano roza un pequeño jade muy sensible que se ha retirado a su capucha.

Tomé su mano y la besé. —tuve el mío... gracias.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí... —dije —un gran momento.

— ¿Cuándo me dejarás amarte? —Tori preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

No contesté; Solo la besé profundamente. —Ya me amas, mucho. —Le dije y deseaba poder decir que la amaba, ¿por qué estaba tan indecisa?

* * *

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato. De repente sentí que Tori se relajaba a mi lado — ¿Tori? —Dije mirándola. Ella estaba dormida. Me deslicé fuera de la cama y alcancé mi bata colgada de un gancho en mi baño. Me senté en mi computadora portátil y actualicé mi estado como siempre lo hago. Luego miro la forma de dormir de mi chica y me muerdo el labio. Levanto mi teléfono y llamo a mi mamá. — ¿Mamá?

— ¿Jade? ¿Qué está pasando, cariño?

—Creo que... soy bi.

—Jade... ¿estás segura?

—No… —dije saliendo de mi habitación a la sala de estar. —Simplemente me gusta ella.

— ¿Tori?

—Sí…

—Necesito que tengas cuidado... No vayas demasiado lejos... no te intimes demasiado. —Es demasiado tarde para eso.

— ¿Por qué mamá? Me gusta ella y ella me quiere. ¿Por qué no? —Tiré de mis piernas contra mí.

— ¿Te has sentido rara? —mamá preguntó después de una pausa.

— ¿Extraña? —Pregunté porque todo eso es raro.

—Físicamente…

—OH MI DIOS... ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me pasaría esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que soy una fenómeno? —Ella lo supo todo este tiempo.

—No lo sabía… —suspiró mamá. —Solo sucede con las chicas... Si estuvieras con un hombre que nunca hubieras sabido. Estuviste con Beck todo ese tiempo, nunca me hubiera imaginado...

— ¡Esto es algo que debería haber sabido! ¡Me enteré sola en mi baño! Mi primer beso con ella y yo solo... ¡DIOS!

—Jade escucha...

— ¿Por qué no me dirías algo así?

— Quería que entendieras que eras una mujer, ante todo. No un fenómeno.

— ¿Que está pasando?

—Es un asunto de la familia... No sé hasta qué punto se remonta, pero es una mutación que garantiza nuestro linaje, sin importar con quién elegimos estar.

—Espera... ¿quieres decir que puedo dejarla embarazada? — ¡MIERDA!

—Sí... Jade... No intimen, por favor. —Mi madre me suplicó. Suspiré.

—Está bien —dije débilmente.

—Creo que ella debería irse a casa mañana.

—Está bien — dije débilmente.

—No tengas tanta prisa, sal a divertirte, NO tengas relaciones sexuales a menos que estés segura de que puedes confiar en ella.

Comencé a llorar, y todo lo que podía hacer era esperar no haber hecho lo último que se me había ocurrido. —Bueno. —Susurré. —Me voy a la cama ahora mamá.

—Está bien Jade, buenas noches. —dijo y yo colgué el teléfono.

Oh, por favor, Dios, si estás mirando, no permitas que mi ignorancia sea el catalizador del mayor cambio en mi vida. Regresé a mi habitación. La vi dormida en mi cama. Tenía que decirle, pero ¿y si todo estaba bien? Entonces la habría asustado por nada. No... No puedo decirle todavía. Pero mañana tenía que irse a casa.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Al azar, ¿cuántos payasos locos necesitas para hacer una pandilla? **

**Estado de ánimo: Pensante.**

* * *

**N/A: El lemmon desde la perspectiva de Jade es bastante interesante, ella es bastante delicada a diferencia del universo de Tori, ya que en aquel Tori ha sido muy promiscua, en cambio aquí solo ha estado con nuestra querida Chica de cabello oscuro con mechones. Tome el poema de On the flip side, es más sencillo traducirlo así. Intentare hacer una maratón mañana y espero lograr subir hasta el capítulo 10 antes de que secuestren la laptop nuevamente.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews.**

**Miguel: Mis maratones son de episodios seguidos el mismo día, veré si hago eso con Silent Night, tengo un drama potente preparado para las próximas semanas y ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se me antoje hacer esa pequeña travesura.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: hay días en los que tengo este arranque repentino de actualizar dos veces un mismo día así que ¡ si viniste aquí directamente es probable que te saltaras el episodio 6 que fue subido hace aproximadamente media hora! Y si no pues... !CONTINUA AQUÍ!**

**Sin más que añadir. ****Esta es la traducción de If I only had a…. Por SKRowling. Quien inicio con este fic por un reto que consistía en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Si solo tuviera un...**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Al azar, ¿cuántos payasos locos necesitas para hacer una pandilla? **

**Estado de ánimo: Pensante.**

**Tori Vega: Uno**

**Jade West: :)**

* * *

Le pedí a Tori que se fuera a la escuela sin mí. Tenía algunas cosas de las que encargarme. Todavía no había descubierto cómo iba a decirle que ella ya no podía quedarse en mi casa esta semana.

No llegué a la escuela hasta el segundo período, lo que afortunadamente significaba que no tenía que verla hasta que estuviéramos en la clase de Sikowitz. Mientras guardaba mis libros mi celular sonaba con un texto. Por supuesto que era ella ¿quién más podría ser?

**Tori: ¿Ya estás aquí?**

**Yo: sí.**

**Tori: ¿Qué pasó?**

**Yo: Mi mamá dice que no puedes quedarte en la casa el resto de la semana. Estoy algo castigada.**

Ahí lo arregló. Mi mamá técnicamente dijo que Tori tenía que irse. De esta manera ella es _el chico malo_, no yo. Agarré mis zapatos de baile y la bolsa de baile que colgaba del gancho y comencé a dirigirme a mi clase de hip-hop.

**Tori: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**Yo: porque me quedé en casa el lunes.**

**Tori: ¿Qué pasa con la obra?**

**Yo: todavía podré hacer la obra.**

Doblé la esquina del estudio y allí me estaba esperando. —Hey...

Le sonreí, —Hey otra vez.

—Solo necesitaba verte.

—Nos veremos en la próxima clase. —Dije de pie frente a ella.

—No es lo mismo... No puedo hacer esto en clase. —dice y tiro de mi para un beso.

No pude evitar gemir en el beso. Hombre esta chica me volvió loca. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la atraje hacia mí. Cuando nos separamos estábamos sin aliento. Noté que algunos ojos nos miraban por los que habían pasado. —Pasaremos un poco de tiempo juntas antes de irnos a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella sonrió y asintió. —Bueno.

—Ahora ve a clase antes de que llegues tarde. —Dije abriendo la puerta al estudio. Ella suspiró un poco y luego se despidió y se alejó.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: Mi Honey está castigada... Tengo que volver a casa. :(**

**Estado de ánimo: acabada.**

**Jade West: Sorry Babe**

**Beck Oliver: yo llamo patrañas**

**Jade West: WTF?**

**Beck Oliver: creo que tu madre puede decirte que las dos están juntas y no te quiere en la misma casa**

**Tori Vega: ¿En serio?**

**Jade West: sí... no quería que te sintieras mal.**

* * *

—Mamá es así con todas las personas con las que he salido... ella no quiere que tenga sexo. —Le expliqué a Tori. Me apegué a las verdades parciales, porque no sabía exactamente cómo plantear a Little Jade. Nos sentamos en el asiento trasero de mi auto, un poco desaliñadas después de una fuerte sesión de desmaquillaje.

— ¿No sabe ella que es demasiado tarde para eso? Quiero decir que no es como si pudiera dejarte embarazada o algo así.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Tosí y tosí hasta que no pude respirar. —Si yo solo…

—Si solo tuviera una polla... —Tori cantó un poco, lo que me hizo toser y sonrojarme aún más fuerte. —Me refiero a Jade... ¿te imaginas tener un participio colgando entre tus piernas?

Me reí, — ¿un participio colgando?"

Ella se rió y me besó en el cuello. —Sabía que podía hacerte reír. —ronroneó contra la piel de mi cuello. Me montó a horcajadas y continuó su ministración dejando que sus manos pasaran por debajo de mi camisa. Se sintió alentada por el hecho de que no la detuve. Y continuó ronroneando. —Sé por qué no me dejas tocarte.

Me tensé demasiado consciente de que mi dureza estaba presionándose contra su trasero, gracias a Dios que ambas estábamos usando jeans. —Yo…

—Entiendo... estás acostumbrada al toque de un hombre. —apoyó sus caderas contra las mías para presionar su punto. —Si tuviera uno, te golpearía justo allí. —Oh cariño no tienes idea.

— Tor, creo que deberíamos parar ahora —Dije a regañadientes porque realmente la deseaba. Estaba latiendo por ella y tenia que irme a casa y darme una ducha fría.

— ¿Por qué? —ella sonaba tan decepcionada

—Mamá llamará al teléfono de la casa en unos veinte minutos, si no contesto, estoy hundida.

Ella suspiró y se bajó de mi regazo, de inmediato la remplacé con mi bolso para cubrir la tienda allí. Con un último beso, ambos salimos de mi asiento trasero y nos despedimos.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: Solo han pasado unas pocas horas, y ya extraño mi Honey. Escribeme Nancy.**

**Jade West: No me llames Nancy**

**Tori Vega: Me gusta que te moleste tanto.**

**Jade West: No te gustará si realmente me enojo.**

**Tori Vega: ¡Escríbeme!**

**Jade West: ¡BIEN!**

* * *

Nos texteamos casi toda la noche sobre las cosas más aleatorias; Era la una y media cuando terminamos, me desmayé con el teléfono en mi pecho.

**Tori: Jade… sabes que te quiero.**

**Yo: I kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Tori: Awww... te dormiste con la mano en el K. Buenas noches bebé.**

A la mañana siguiente me despertó mi madre. — ¡Regresé para la noche de estreno! —dijo emocionada

Miré mi celular y, de alguna forma, bufé ante el último mensaje de texto que envié. —Buenos días. ¿Cuándo entraste?

—Justo ahora... vi tu auto afuera y pensé que estabas faltando a la escuela para estar con Tori o algo así. ¿Está ella aquí?

—No... Supongo que ahora está en la escuela. —Dije poniéndome de pie para estirarme. —Y no, ella no durmió aquí conmigo anoche.

Mamá sonrió, —bien.

Pensé por un momento y supe que me patearía por hacer la siguiente pregunta que cayó de mis labios. Pero tenía que saberlo. — ¿Tienes uno?

Mi madre se detuvo en seco y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Ella me miró y se mordió el labio. —A veces... tengo novia

— ¿Es ahí donde estabas? —Mamá asintió. — ¿Te asustaste cuando... ya sabes?

—No tanto como piensas... lo sabía, supongo que debí haberte dicho eso. Pero durante gran parte de mi vida me sentí menos mujer por eso. No quería que te sintieras así.

— ¿Se asustó? —Mi mamá regresó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Va a ser difícil explicárselo, pero si te ama como dice que lo hace, entonces lo entenderá. No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser tan fácil.

—No quiero perderla antes de que pueda averiguar qué es lo que siento por ella.

— ¿Quién dijo que tenías que acostarte con ella para conocerla?

Sonreí y me puse de pie. —Está bien, tengo que prepararme para ir a la escuela a este ritmo, ni siquiera llegaré a la clase de Sikowitz

—Está bien... Date prisa, te escribiré una nota. —Me dirigí al baño y me limpié y me vestí. Luego revisé TheSlap.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: Estuve despierta toda la noche... apenas puedo ver directamente. **

**Estado de ánimo: agotada.**

**André Harris: Uh huh... ¿Qué estabas haciendo?**

**Tori Vega: estaba al teléfono.**

**André Harris: ¿Así es como le dicen ahora?**

**Jade West: cállate André**

**Tori Vega: ¿Es como le decimos a qué?**

**Jade West: Piénsalo Vega…**

* * *

Entré en la clase de Sikowitz justo antes de que él lo hiciera. Lo que significaba que llegaba tarde por supuesto. Me senté junto a Tori, justo cuando él entraba en la habitación. Tan pronto como entró gritó. —Si estás en la obra, Quédate, todos los demás salgan. Excepto tú Robbie y tú, Cat.

— ¡Yay! —Cat dijo aplaudiendo sus manos.

Tomé un sorbo de mi café y Tori se inclinó y me besó. Le devolví el beso y volví a recostarme en mi silla. —MMMM Avellana. —Murmuró —Pensé que te gustaba el negro.

—Pensé que intentaría algo diferente. Todavía es negro. —Dije tomando otro sorbo.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Así que mis coestelares se llevan mejor que nunca! —Sikowitz dijo frunciéndole el ceño a Tori y a mí. —Ahora el guión no requiere un beso... pero la cercanía es buena.

Rodé los ojos. — ¿Qué haremos hoy Sikowitz?

—Oh, nada importante, solo repasar tus líneas, con las señales, que es para lo que Robbie está aquí.

— ¿Qué hay de mí? —Preguntó Cat

— ¿Encontraste maquillaje que pueda hacer que estos dos... parezcan más Gemelos? —Cat sonrió ante esta pregunta. Ella asintió y corrió a buscar su kit.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: preparándome para comenzar la obra, finalmente la hora que he estado esperando. **

**Estado de ánimo: ¡Mentalizada!**

**Jade West: Dos días, dos shows, ¡todo listo!**

**Tori Vega: siempre amaré esta obra**

**Jade West: Sí...**

**André Harris: Beck y yo en realidad nos parecemos.**

**Beck Oliver: Cat es mágica.**

**Cat Valentine: ¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

Me senté frente al espejo en el camerino de chicas. Estaba aplicando mi maquillaje y escuché a Tori entrar antes de que la viera. Cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ella. Mi piel estaba electrificada incluso antes de que me tocara.

Sentí sus labios en la nuca de mi cuello y sus manos se levantaron por detrás y ahuecaron mi pecho. Vi a Walter tocarme y lo deseaba, ¡y el estiramiento familiar no sucedió! ¡No sucedió! Tori era un niño, y la pequeña jade latía de su escondite. La dejo tocarme. La dejé hacer lo que quisiera; Porque yo era toda una mujer para ella.

Cuando Walter sintió que mis paredes se convulsionaban alrededor de sus dedos, ella sonrió y me besó. Me sentí feliz y contenta de haber podido engañar así a mi cuerpo. Sacó los dedos de su escondite y se los puso en la boca, saboreando mi sabor. —sabes tan bien…

Sonreí —sabes, Walter... Eso no está en el guión.

Ella se rió y volvió a besarme la boca. Luego había alguien en la puerta tratando de entrar. "¡VETE! —Tori gritó. Sonreí. Podría estar frotándome en ella.

—Nancy sales en diez minutos, y Sikowitz quiere hablar con el elenco detrás del escenario —dijo Cat.

Ya me había girado hacia el espejo para arreglar el maquillaje que Walter había echado a perder. —Aquí, Tori, por favor, ayúdame con este vestido. —Dije agarrando el mini vestido que colgaba de la puerta. Mientras me abrochaba, me puse la peluca rubia y me puse los zapatos de disfraz. —Está bien, estoy lista.

Salimos del camerino de chicas de la mano y nos reunimos con el resto del elenco.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: A punto de hacer la escena final en la obra. ¡Soy tan masculina! **

**Estado de ánimo: _astronautosa._**

**Jade West: Las chicas también pueden ser astronautas.**

**Tori Vega: No en los años setenta.**

**Jade West: Lo que sea, acabemos con esto.**

**Tori Vega: ¿Podrás venir a la fiesta del elenco después?**

**Jade West: No lo se, voy a preguntar.**

**Tori Vega: Kay Kay.**

* * *

Eché un vistazo a mi madre en la audiencia. Ella nos había estado observando a Tori y a mí toda la noche.

Tori cayó hacia adelante con su cabeza sobre mi pecho, —Cariño, despierta.

— ¡DESPEGUEN! —gritó de pie sorprendida y su sombrero salió volando de su cabeza.

—NO... No, estabas diciendo que soy tan...

Pareció un poco confundida por un segundo. —Oh... cierto... eres tan linda, amable, ¿cómo puedes amar a un mediocre dormilón como yo?

Suspiré y llené mis ojos con simpatía por Walter. —No eres un mediocre dormilón... eres un astronauta.

—Te amo —dijo ella, y lo dijo en serio. Sabía que lo hizo, ella siempre ha hecho conocer sus sentimientos.

Ya era hora de que le hiciera saber los míos. Sabía que estaba escondida detrás de una línea con guión para transmitir el mensaje que ella había estado muriendo por recibir. Esperaba que ella lo hubiera recibido. — ¡Te amo!

Me acerqué y abracé a mi Walter. Quería besarla, pero me pegué al guión. Nos abrazamos por más tiempo del requerido cuando la audiencia finalmente respondió a la escena frente a ellos y aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Miré a la audiencia y le sonreí a mi madre. Luego los vi... los tipos de Nozu estaban en la audiencia como si estuvieran animando a sus chicas. Supongo que en sus mentes eran.

Agarré el brazo de Tori. —Son ellos... ¡son ellos! —Me miró confundida por un segundo y luego siguió mi línea de visión. — ¿Qué hacemos? —pregunté.

Los miró por unos segundos más. Vieron que los habíamos reconocido, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el escenario. —Corre... ¡Corre Nancy! —dijo empujándome hacia atrás del escenario.

—Sí, Walter —dije sin vacilar y la saqué conmigo. Corrimos y nos encerramos en el camerino. Nos derrumbamos la una a la otra de la risa. — ¡Oh Dios mío! —Dije entre respiraciones.

— ¿Están en serio aquí? —Preguntó, quitándose la peluca y dejando que su sexy cabello cayera sobre sus hombros. Seguí su ejemplo, siguiéndo con mi vestido, aprovechando la oportunidad de que ella todavía tuviera ese bigote para dejar que me mirara de la manera en que quería mirarme sin sentir que tenía que ocultarme.

Justo como pensé que lo haría, ella me miró de reojo. Me giré para mirarla y la atraje hacia mí. La besé con su bigote puesto. Me hizo cosquillas en la cara. —Estuviste genial Walter.

—Tú también, Nancy, —susurró y comenzó a inclinarse para besarme otra vez cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Jade?

Era mi mama Nos separamos y tomé mi bata cuando Tori fue a abrir la puerta. —Hola Sra. We-Digo, Joanne.

Mi mamá le sonrió a Tori y le dio un abrazo. — ¡Ustedes lo hicieron tan genial!

— ¿Eso significa que puedo salir con mis amigos esta noche? —Le pregunté a mi mamá parecía confundida. No le dije que la convertí en la mala. Tori la miró expectante, mamá estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero luego miró mi cara.

—T...No... NOOOOO, estás castigada. —Sonreí levemente y suspiré.

—Bien —digo volviéndome hacia el espejo, — ¡Solo arruina mi vida!

—Bueno, entonces quizás aprendas que ¡no debes mentir! —replicó. Ahora ella estaba seria. Quería que hablara con Tori... No estaba lista.

—No mentí ¡simplemente no dije nada!

—Está bien, Jade, saldremos en otro momento. —Tori dijo. Estaba un poco decepcionada.

Vi la mirada en el ojo de mi madre y me asusté... —Su castigo es para mañana... quizás después de la obra de mañana.

Me volví hacia ella, y ella me dio una sonrisa malvada. —Wow, Jade, te pareces a tu mamá.

Rodé los ojos. —Así que tengo manada.

— ¡Eso es muy genial! —Tori dijo tratando de averiguar si estaba bien para nosotras estar emocionadas.

—Sí, Jade, ¿no te alegras de poder estar con tu novia mañana?

—Extasiada... —le contesté un poco menos que entusiasta. Cogí mi teléfono y actualicé mi página de TheSlap. —Vamos a ir a la par.

Tori sonrió y me besó suavemente antes de irse a cambiar. —Dile —Mamá me susurró.

—Lo haré—Le susurré de vuelta.

—Está bien, te esperaré afuera. —Ella dijo articulando las palabras cuando se fue.

—Jade amo a tu mamá. —Tori dijo volviendo a mí medio desnuda. —No puedo creer que no se haya asustado por nosotras.

—Tori, mi mamá es gay. —Respondí alcanzando mi ropa y poniéndome mis jeans ajustados.

—Oh wow.

—Eso no sale de esta habitación —Insistí.

—Bueno. —Se volvió y buscó su propia ropa. —Gracias por dejarme... ya sabes, antes del show.

Me reí, —No, ¡gracias a ti!

—Lo digo en serio, ¿sabes lo frustrante que es querer demostrarte que puedo hacerte sentir bien y que no se me permita hacerlo?

—Sobre eso... tal vez deberíamos retroceder un poco —Dije

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunto tomando asiento iniciando la conversación

—Quiero decir, creo que necesito no tener sexo contigo por un tiempo

— ¿Estuve tan mal? —preguntó horrorizada.

—No... DIOS no... tenemos que estar haciendo esto de salir y enamorárnos sin la nube de sexo colgando sobre nuestras cabezas. No sabemos si realmente nos gustamos sin eso. —Dije sinceramente

Ella pareció entender y se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza. —Esa es una gran idea

Sonreí y besé su mejilla y luego sus labios. —Ya me lo imaginaba.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Tuvimos nuestra apertura, ¡resultó genial! Ahora si esos idiotas de Nozu se fueran, sería perfecto.**

**Estado de ánimo: Realizada.**

* * *

**N/A: ¡Espero disfrutaran este "mini maraton de dos episodios" un mismo dia!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta es la traducción de If I only had a…. Por SKRowling. Quien inicio con este fic por un reto que consistía en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Momento de la verdad**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Tuvimos nuestra apertura, ¡resultó genial! Ahora si esos idiotas de Nozu se fueran, sería perfecto. **

**Estado de ánimo: Realizada.**

**Tori Vega: ¡Lo hicimos genial!**

**André Harris: ¡Sí, lo hicimos!**

**Beck Oliver: Sigo diciendo que el Cat es mágica.**

**Jade West: Lo hicimos aún mejor la noche siguiente.**

**André Harris: ¡Sí, lo hicimos!**

**Beck Oliver: si realmente bien.**

**Tori Vega: Este experimento de Sikowitz resultó genial.**

**Beck Oliver: para ti.**

Tori y yo salimos como vírgenes durante tres semanas antes de que las cosas empezaran a ir mal. Primero, ella se enfermó. Se quedó en casa durante toda una semana. Fue a la oficina del doctor, pero luego no aceptó mis llamadas. Tenía que hablar con ella, finalmente estaba lista para decírselo. Al menos pensé que lo estaba... principalmente porque estaba tan caliente como el infierno y podría verse raro si comprara condones para dormir con ella.

Me senté sola en 'El Asfalto' una tarde. Parecía desinteresada, pero en realidad, la estaba esperando. No había hablado con ella ni la había visto, ni siquiera había publicado una actualización de estado. NADA. Suspiré y fui a TheSlap para comprobar su actualización. Nada.

**Yo: Nena, te extraño, por favor llámame, escríbeme... Estoy en el Asfalto. ¿Fue algo que hice?**

**Tori Vega: Estaré allí... necesitamos hablar.**

Ahora estaba nerviosa. Ella me estaba terminando. No, ella no puede hacerme esto. La amo. Amo a Tori Vega. Caminó hacia mi mesa y se despidió de André. Ella caminó hacia mí tentativamente. Sonreí porque a la vista de ella mi corazón dio un vuelco. Me puse de pie y la sostuve hacia mí.

Ella se fundió en mi cuerpo y se disolvió en lágrimas. —Tor... ¿qué pasa?

—Por favor no me odies… —dijo entre sollozos.

—No… te amo, ¿por qué te odiaría? —Dije colocando besos en sus sienes y llevándola al banco para que ella pueda sentarse.

—Juro que nunca hice trampa, no sé cómo sucedió —Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? —Pregunté sintiendo como si mi estómago quisiera escapar por mi garganta.

—Estoy e... simplemente no entiendo... y tuve que hablar con mis padres cuando nos enteramos...

Oh Dios... Oh Little Jade, lo has hecho. —Te creo. —Le dije suavemente: —No llores bebé, por favor.

Ella me miró y parpadeó. —Cómo... ni siquiera sé cómo... y ni siquiera te dije qué.

—Déjame adivinar, estás embarazada... —dije suavemente. Parecía sorprendida. —Tengo que mostrarte algo. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?— asintió y nos dirigimos a su coche. —Podría hacer que me odies, y he tenido miedo de decirte esto, pero eres tan valiente como para decirme qué está pasando, así que tengo que ser valiente.

Ella solo me miró confundida. — ¿Odiarte?

Asentí. —Quiero decirte que lo siento, pero sé que no tiene ningún sentido a menos que te muestre lo que necesito mostrarte. Así que solo sígueme en tu auto.

—Bueno. —Accedió a entrar en su coche. Sacó su teléfono y tecleó algo.

Recibí un aviso que me avisa de una actualización de estado.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: Lo más difícil que he tenido que decir, pero me abrazó y me dijo que me amaba. Pensé que no oí eso, ¿cierto? **

**Estado de ánimo: amada.**

**Jade West: No, no lo hice**

**André Harris: ¿Así que todo está bien?**

**Tori Vega: Parece que sí**

Arrancamos nuestros autos y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Aparqué y miré la actualización de TheSlap. Suspiré, tenía miedo.

**Jade West: Solo espera hasta que te muestre, podrías cambiar de opinión.**

* * *

Se estacionó junto a mí, miró la notificación y me miró a través de la ventana. Juré que iba a hiperventilar. No pude llorar, no pude ser fuerte a través de esto. Pero estaba tan segura de que la iba a perder. Pero no podía dejarla ir sintiendo que la odiaría por llevar a mi bebé.

Salí de mi coche y me pasé los dedos por el pelo. Hacía calor afuera. Además, estaba sudando tan fuerte. Ella me va a matar. Ella me va a matar. Comencé a hiperventilar de nuevo, así que dejé caer la cabeza al suelo. Se acercó a mí y sostuvo mi cabello, lo retorció en un moño y luego se dejó caer de rodillas para que pudiera verme. —Tienes que confiar en mí con eso... —susurró.

—Debí confiarte esto antes. —Le susurré de vuelta tragando con fuerza.

—Te amo, con todo lo que tengo. Confía en eso.

—Yo también te amo. —Dije mirándola. —Lo sé con seguridad ahora, y porque mentí, podría perderte.

— ¿Qué eres un chico? —Ella me preguntó con tono de broma en su voz. —Porque recuerdo haber estado todo en tus pantalones justo antes de la obra, y eras toda mujer.

—No exactamente. —Respondí sintiendo que mi cabello caía hasta mis hombros. —Vayamos adentro.

La llevé a mi casa. Mi madre estaba en su estudio cuando pasé junto a su puerta, gritó. — Hola mamá, Tori y yo estaremos en mi habitación.

—Jade…

—RELÁJATE, dudo que ella quiera hacer eso. —Dije significativamente mientras la jalaba por las escaleras.

—Adiós Joanne. —Tori dijo siguiéndome.

La tomo y la siento en mi butaca en el rincón. —Mira, cuando empezamos a salir, descubrí algo sobre mí misma sobre lo que no sabía nada. Nunca me había pasado antes. No con Beck en absoluto. Y posteriormente no con Walter... por eso Tu sabes que soy mujer.

Me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a ella. —Cuando te besé esa primera noche, hizo que despertara algo en mí. Era como esta necesidad intensa por ti que no desaparecía y cada mirada y cada toque que me dabas me provocaba... hasta que estuviera contigo. Entonces podría controlarme.

Me puse de pie y tiré de mis pantalones. Los bajé hasta mi muslo medio. —Mira... toda mujer. —Dije acercándome a ella. Se lamió los labios y miró hacia el lugar que no había visto en tres semanas. Luego se mordió los labios y forzó la vista hacia arriba. —Tócame si quieres.

Extendió las dos manos y me subió la camisa por los pechos. Ronroneé y me mordí el labio esperando esa familiar sensación de estiramiento. Sus manos se movieron más abajo en mi abdomen y luego volvieron hacia mi culo y bajaron por mis muslos. Tori se inclinó hacia delante y besó desde mi ombligo hasta la cúspide de mi montículo.

Justo como lo esperaba, 'Little jade' comenzó a emerger. Tori miró con asombro, mientras mi pequeño amigo se hacía más grande y palpitaba. — ¡Pero eres una chica! —ella me dijo. — ¿Cómo pudiste embarazarme?

—No pensé que pudiera Tori, honestamente no lo hice o habría usado un condón las dos veces.

— ¿Por qué te pasa esto? —preguntó. Le expliqué acerca de la mutación. Y le expliqué cómo me había enterado, luego le conté la conversación que había tenido con mi madre al respecto. Lloré y rogué por su perdón.

Pero ella no respondió. Ella me vio llorar, estábamos de pie uno frente al otro, y Tori no me miraba a los ojos. Entonces ella hizo algo que nunca en mi vida imaginé que sería parte de su reacción. Se arrodilló y miró a 'Little Jade'. Quiero decir que ella la estudió seriamente. La tocó, la movió a su alrededor, miró debajo de ella y encontró mi raja. Insertó sus dedos dentro de los labios inferiores y mis rodillas se doblaron. —Este es tu clítoris.

—Sí, por favor detente. —Dije casi llorando ahora. Ella lo tomó en su boca y yo grité.

Recibí un oral de Tori, no lo hubiera creído si no fuera yo. —Tor... Tor... Oh bebé, para por favor.

Se detuvo en shock y me miró. — ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que empieces algo que no podemos terminar-

—Cállate Jade. —Ella me empujó a la cama y me dijo: — ¿Qué va a pasar? No puedo quedar más embarazada. Te extrañé. —me quitó las botas y mis pantalones el resto del camino. Se quitó su propia ropa ofensiva y me montó a horcajadas. Luego bajó sobre mí y gemimos juntos.

Ella montó mis caderas y no podría estar en un lugar mejor que este. —Dios Tor, te amo tanto. No puedo creer que no me odies.

—Nunca podría odiarte... Me dijiste que me amabas... y ahora sé que no me dirás que no cuando quiero complacerte.

Nos cambié, de modo que estaba encima y comencé a moverme rápido y erráticamente amando la libertad que mis caderas tenían encontrándose con las suyas aplaudiendo como si fueran manos. —Oh, Jade. —Dejó escapar un profundo gemido y sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de Little Jade y comencé a sacudir todo mi orgasmo atravesándome en oleadas. Me estrellé encima de ella. Todavía estaba dentro de su ser.

La besé profundamente cuando 'Little Jade' se retiró a su casa. Me acerqué al vientre de Tori y lo acaricié. Me agaché y la besé allí, y el pequeño bebé que habíamos creado preguntándose qué pasaría con eso. Era su cuerpo, era su elección. La miré, ella me miró y me sentí atraída por sus piscinas marrones. — ¿Qué planeabas hacer con el bebé? —Le pregunte suavemente

—No estaba segura de si iba a tener un aborto o no —Dijo y se encogió de hombros. —Casi lo hice, porque no tenía idea de dónde venía esto, y no estaba dispuesta a perder todo por alguien que no estaba buscando hacer.

No sé por qué sentí una punzada de tristeza cuando se refirió a nuestro hijo tan clínicamente. Ella había sido desligada de nuestro bebé, y no podía culparla. — ¿Y ahora? —pregunté.

—Ahora tengo que tener este bebé... es un milagro. —Dijo con una sonrisa. Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. —Es un bebé que nunca hubiera esperado tener porque me enamoré de una chica. Y es parte de ti, y de mí... Es...

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. —está bien, para... lo entiendo. Te amo. —Dije acariciando su vientre otra vez y luego besando sus labios. —Mi mamá me va a matar. —Susurré.

—Creo que debes preocuparte por mi papá. —susurró en respuesta. Hice una mueca, no había pensado en él.

—Creo que tienes razón... ¿qué hago? —Dije empezando a entrar en pánico. Ella me hablo calmándome con su toque. Entonces hubo un golpe en mi puerta. — ¡QUÉ! —Grité.

— ¿Ustedes necesitan algo? —Mi mamá dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—No mamá.

—Jade abre la puerta, o la abriré por ti. —Suspiré y salí de la cama en dirección a mi cómoda.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: Hablé con mi chica... qué conversación tan extraña y estimulante. Ahora necesitamos un poco de ayuda.**

**Jade West: Tu papá me va a matar, necesitamos apoyo.**

**Tori Vega: Llamaré a la artillería pesada.**

**André Harris: ¡Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés!**

**Jade West: gracias André... pero necesitamos apoyo con un poco más de autoridad.**

**Tori Vega: ¿Qué tienes en mente?**

**Jade West: Bájate de mí laptop y sígueme al estudio.**

* * *

Tori cerró el portátil y se volvió hacia mí. —NO Jade no... No puedo, estoy tan avergonzada.

—No puedes estar más avergonzada de lo que estabas cuando me lo contaste... al menos ahora sabes a quién culpar por tu condición. —Dije acercándome a ella y arrodillándome frente a ella. —Debería ser yo quien debería avergonzarse.

—No sabías... —Tori dijo pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde en mi habitación, después de hacer el amor solo por respetar los deseos de mi madre y solo por un rato.

_Mamá se quedó fuera de mi habitación hasta que abrí la puerta. Me echó un vistazo y retrocedió, haciéndome señas para que saliera al pasillo. —Jade, te amo, pero por favor no quiero saber más... —me suplicó. Mi madre estaba siendo muy buena con todo esto, así que solo asentí._

—_Nos controlaremos a nosotras mismas. —Dije suavemente_

—Todavía pienso que una vez que expliquemos la situación, tú, yo y mamá podemos ir a hablar con tus padres. Así lo entenderán.

Tori asintió. —Está bien, terminemos con esto.

Caminamos al estudio de mi madre y tocamos suavemente — ¿Sí? Adelante.

Ella se sorprendió al ver a los dos entrar. —Necesitamos decirte algo. —Dije suavemente

Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en el escritorio y se quitó las gafas de leer. —Estoy escuchando. —Le dijimos... bueno, yo hablé la mayor parte del tiempo. Y sus manos corrían por su pelo castaño oscuro. Ella se cubrió la cara y negó con la cabeza. —Jade…— gimió ella decepcionada.

Mi corazón se hundió, pero ya no podía hablar. —Jade trató de detenerme un poco, le puse mucha presión porque... bueno, la he deseado durante mucho tiempo. —Tori se animó.

—Pero le pedí que no... —dijo mamá.

—Después de que lo hicimos... ella me pidió que redujera la velocidad una vez que regresaras a la ciudad desde... tu simposio —Me mordí el labio porque le dije por qué se había ido mamá.

—No hemos estado juntos así hasta hoy.

—Jade… —comenzó mamá.

—Mamá... el daño está hecho. —Interrumpí —No puedo dejarla más embarazada, ¿verdad?

Mamá se rió entre dientes. —Gracias por decirme. —Suspiró. —Siento mucho no haberte dicho antes Jade.

—Bueno, así es como puedes compensarme. —Le dije y le dije exactamente lo que necesitábamos de ella.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa... hagan que vengan a cenar mañana. Haré algo especial y lo discutiremos todo.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: Fui a ver a mamá y papá... ellos no me creen... Así que vamos a cenar a la casa de mi chica.**

**Estado de ánimo: Nerviosa.**

**Jade West: estas nerviosa**

**Beck Oliver: lo siento Jade...**

**Jade West: ¿Por qué?**

**Beck Oliver: el padre de Tori tiene un alboroto...**

**André Harris: Nos ha estado mirando a Beck, Robbie y a mi toda la semana.**

**Robbie Shapiro: Como si Tori alguna vez me dejara tener eso...**

**Jade West: Oh Dios**

**Trina Vega: Jade es una chica... Papá realmente no cree que Tori sea realmente gay**

**Jade West: ¿Por qué no?**

**Trina Vega: Porque ella... bueno, dudo que pudieras haberle hecho eso a ella.**

**Jade West: =O**

**Tori Vega: No te preocupes bebé... Es todo tuyo. Estarás bien... te amo.**

* * *

Me paré frente a mi espejo. Me vestí tan bien como pude. Mi bebé no podría tener un papá más femenino. Me encantaba usar faldas y medias y vestidos y velos, y me encantaba peinarme y maquillarme. Era una chica en mi totalidad... rezaba a Dios, no tener un hijo... Aunque suponía que si pensaba en las cosas científicamente... y si de hecho soy toda una chica. No hay forma posible de que pueda tener un niño. Debería preguntarle a mamá.

Bajé a la cocina, donde mi mamá estaba preparando nuestra comida. Los Vega llegan en menos de veinte minutos, así que estaba dando los últimos retoques. —Hey Jade, ¿podrías poner la mesa, por favor?

—Sí, mamá... —Dije y fui a hacer lo que me dijo. —Mamá... Este bebé es una niña, ¿no? No puedo hacer niños, ¿verdad?

— ¿Hay algo mal con un niño? —Mi mamá preguntó cuándo puse los platos en la mesa.

—No... Pero por lo que sé, no tengo un cromosoma "Y"...

—Oh... eres una chica brillante. —Mi mamá dijo traer un centro de mesa a la mesa. —si, tu bebe es una niña

Sonreí. —Pensé que era demasiado femenina para ser papá para un niño pequeño...

Mamá se rió y me abrazó. — ¿Están ustedes dos seguras de querer mantenerla? —Asentí. —Es un compromiso eterno, más vale que esperes quedarte con esta chica durante mucho tiempo, si no para siempre.

Le sonreí a mi madre —Oh, espero que permanezcamos juntos para siempre. Mamá me besó en la frente justo cuando sonaba el timbre.

Me separé de ella y me moví hacia la puerta. Respiré hondo y me miré en el espejo, junto a la puerta, y luego abrí la puerta con una sonrisa genuina en mi cara. —Hola, por favor pasen. —Dije permitiendo que los Vega entraran.

Tori me abrazó y me besó. No fue nada, totalmente íntimo, solo fue un simple beso en los labios. Me puse rígida en shock pero le devolví el abrazo. —Hola Nancy. —Murmuró ella.

Gruñí suavemente en diversión más que enojo. —No me llames Nancy, Walter. —Ella se rió y me besó otra vez, luego dio un paso atrás y me miró.

—Estás preciosa. —Me dijo, y de repente me di cuenta de que el señor Vega me estaba mirando.

—Gracias... —dije incómodamente y la miré. Llevaba esa túnica y medias envolventes. Lamí mis labios y luego aclaré mi garganta parpadeando la lujuria de mis ojos. —Te ves hermosa también. —Les muestro a todos en la sala de estar. —Todos, por favor, siéntense. Mamá está dando los últimos retoques a nuestra cena.

— ¿Jade? Tú y mi hija nunca se llevaban bien... ¿cómo sucedió esto?

Miré a Tori y sonreí. —Ella me desgastó. —Murmuré y luego me reí sacudiendo la cabeza recordando y ahora notando todo lo que había hecho para hacerme notar lo que sentía.

Tori también se rió. —Papá, me he sentido atraída por Jade durante casi dos años. Simplemente era algo persistente.

— ¿Entonces no te gustan los chicos? —El Sr. Vega preguntó que la miró a ella, a mí y luego a mí.

—Me gustan los chicos. —Tori dijo: —Pero me gustan más las chicas... —confesó Tori.

— No puedo decir que no disfruté estar con un chico. O tener un novio. Amo a Tori, aunque no creo que pueda estar con otra chica o chico, así que no me haga renunciar a ella. —Lo puse todo en la línea. No importaba que estuviéramos a punto de decirle al hombre que yo era el papá del bebé, este no era el momento para mantener mi orgullo.

Justo entonces, mamá entró en la sala de estar. Hice presentaciones e intercambiaron bromas y ella nos trasladó a todos al comedor. Debo decir que la cena no fue tan mala. Nuestros padres se llevaban muy bien. Pero ahora era el momento de que nos metiéramos en el asunto. Para hacerlo lo suficientemente confuso, fue la señora Vega la que lo mencionó. —Jade... Me alegro tanto que tú y Tori estén enamoradas. No sé si Tori te lo dijo, pero ella está en una situación muy difícil.

—Sí, sé que está embarazada. —Respondí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? —Preguntó el señor Vega.

—Para ser honesta, me siento muy culpable por ello.

—Bebé, no te sientas culpable, no lo sabías... —dijo Tori alcanzando mi mano.

— ¿Por qué deberías sentirte culpable de que mi hija se haya puesto en esa situación? —Preguntó de nuevo.

—Tal vez pueda aclarar esto... y esta es la razón por la que vinimos hoy aquí. —Mamá dijo con calma. Mamá les explicó nuestra condición. Las caras, aunque en blanco al principio, se volvieron cada vez más expresivas a medida que continuaba con su explicación.

—No sabía que ella pudiera quedar embarazada... soy una chica, no hay forma de que pudiera haberlo hecho, pero sucedió.

—Jade se enteró de esto por su cuenta —dijo la mamá, —tenía mucho miedo de decirle, quería que supiera que ella era una mujer y no una fenómeno.

— ¿Y ahora mi hija está atrapada con un bebé porque tu hija no pudo mantenerlo en sus pantalones?— El señor Vega explotó.

— ¡PAPÁ! —Tori gritó de pie donde estaba ella. —Primero que todo... yo fui un tipo total en esta situación... había estado suspirando por ella durante un año y medio antes de que siquiera pensara en mí de esta manera.

—Tori... espera... —comencé, pero ella me ignoró.

—No, Jade... él tiene que escuchar esto, porque no soy esta pequeña muñeca perfecta que siempre hará lo que él quiere. Tiene que entender que soy una mujer joven con ganas y no necesito que me presionen para tener sexo contigo.

—No es como si pusiera resistencia... —Murmuré recostándome en mi silla y cruzando los brazos. Ella me miró y sonrió.

—Sí... fuiste un poco débil... pero no es todo culpa tuya. Ambas estábamos mal informados y eso es todo. —Tori declaró.

Miré al todavía humeante oficial Vega, y a su esposa, que se había quedado sentada allí, algo entretenida. Me pregunté por qué estaba tan divertida. —David... hicimos lo mismo... o has olvidado a Trina. —Ella finalmente dijo.

Él suspiró. —Quería algo mejor para Tori... quiero decir, ¿qué pasa con su futuro? ¡Ella quería tanto!

—Deberían poder hacer todo lo que quieran, siempre y cuando estemos aquí para apoyarlas. —Mamá dijo con calma. —Tori puede quedarse aquí, tenemos la habitación y ayudaremos a cuidar al bebé. Y estudiarán y terminarán la escuela.

Me senté allí con asombro, y quiero decir algo en lo que había estado pensando durante los últimos días, desde que me enteré de mi inminente paternidad. —Quiero agregar que tengo la intención de casarme con ella, cuando sea el momento adecuado, si usted y el estado de California lo permiten. —Todos me miraron atónitos. Me quedé atónita, ¿qué dije?

Los ojos de Tori se iluminaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en sus mejillas. —Por supuesto que lo permitiremos —dijo la señora Vega tomando la mano de su esposo. —Mira lo feliz que la haces. —Suspiré aliviada y me levanté de la mesa, fui a Tori y la sostuve hacia mí.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: Amor, luego bebé, luego matrimonio... mal orden, pero valdrá la pena esperar. **

**Estado de ánimo: bienaventurada.**

**Jade West: Todavía podría cambiar de opinión...**

**Tori Vega: No me has preguntado todavía.**

**Jade West: Exactamente mi punto.**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Hablamos de una semana infernal... aunque todo resultó muy bien al final. **

**Estado de ánimo: aliviada.**

* * *

**N/A: Es complicado cuando se te juntan varios tipos de compromiso al mismo tiempo... veamos si sale hoy el maratón uwu**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: El dia de hoy 01/05/19 Subí los capítulos 08 y 09, Si llegaste directamente aquí es probable que te saltaras el episodio anterior, sino pues ¡CONTINUA AQUÍ!**

**Esta es la traducción de If I only had a…. Por SKRowling. Quien inicio con este fic por un reto que consistía en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Walter**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Hablamos de una semana infernal... aunque todo resultó muy bien al final. **

**Estado de ánimo: aliviada.**

**Beck Oliver: bien por ti**

**Jade West: Consigue una novia ya**

**Beck Oliver: No hay muchas chicas por aquí con las que quiero que me vean, las dos mejores están saliendo.**

**Jade West: mantén tus garras lejos de mi chica.**

**Tori Vega: mantén tus manos alejadas de mi chica.**

**André Harris: Maldición...**

**Rex Powers: ¡HAAAAAA!**

**Robbie Shapiro: ¡Tengo mis manos en Cat!**

**Cat Valentine: ¡ROBBIE!**

* * *

Puse los ojos en blanco en la conversación de este mes sobre mi estado. Había estado tan ocupada cuidando las cosas en casa, preparándolas para Tori y nuestra hija, que ni siquiera me puse al día a la actualización de TheSlap. Robbie tuvo problemas con Cat, comenzaron a salir poco después de eso, y se han separado y arreglado diez veces desde entonces. Se parecen mucho a Beck y a mí. Si Robbie puede superar la amistad exuberante de Cat con todos, la amará por siempre, porque sé que Cat ya lo ama mucho.

Me senté en el teatro Caja Negra, mientras Tori estaba repasando algunas escenas de esta obra que ella escribió. Estuvo conmigo el fin de semana, mamá se fue a Seattle con Geneva, la conocí este fin de semana; Ella era hermosa, y recta como un alfiler. Le gustaba mirar mucho a los chicos. Le pregunté por qué estaba con mi madre, y ella dijo que era más suave y que la amaba más que a cualquier otro chico con el que había estado. Mamá se va a romper. Espero que ella sepa lo que está haciendo.

—Cariño, tengo una parte para ti. —Ella dijo viniendo a mí. Levanté la vista, mis cejas uniéndose a mi cabello. —Vas a interpretar a Liz. —Gruñí.

—No me gustan sus líneas Tori. —Dije sabiendo que iba a pagar eso todo el fin de semana.

— ¡Eres como ella! —insistió.

—La interpretaré si pudiera decir lo que escribiste a mi manera, —insistí.

— ¡Esto no es improvisación! —gritó

— ¡Y hay una razón por la que no pasaste esta clase la última vez! —Respondí. Ella retrocedió y salió de la caja negra. Suspiré y la seguí fuera. — ¡TORI!

—Déjame en paz, —dijo ella abriendo la puerta de su casillero casi dándome un golpe en la cabeza. —Todo lo que siempre he querido era que me respetaras como artista.

—Oh, cariño, lo hago... Apestas la escritura de guiones. No puedes ser bueno en todo. —Dije suavemente

Cerró de golpe su casillero y apoyó la espalda en ellos. — Tu eres buena en todo. —Ella de alguna manera murmuró.

— ¿Me miras a través de las gafas de amor otra vez? —Le pregunte suavemente

— ¿Por qué nunca los tomas prestados y me miras a través de ellos? —replicó. No quise reír, realmente no lo hice, pero salió. Se alejó de mí en un suspiro y salió a su auto.

—Prefiero que seas buena, así que me los quito cuando se trata de trabajar. —Grito por ella. Suspiré y la seguí; Ella me llevaría, cerró la puerta con llave y encendió el auto. —Bebé…

—Me voy a casa, ¡diviértete SOLA! —arrancó y me dejó parada en el estacionamiento.

Suspiré y miré a mi alrededor, todos se habían ido. Comencé mi caminata de cinco millas hasta su casa.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: ¿Mis obras realmente apestan tanto? **

**Estado de ánimo: herida.**

**Rex Powers: ¿Recuerdas el show de una sola mujer de Trina?**

**Robbie Shapiro: Rex... no**

**Rex Powers: Ella tiene que saber... Sigue cantando bebé.**

**Tori Vega: Ahora, alguien a quien realmente me importa responda.**

**Cat Valentine: tus líneas son bastante cursis**

**André Harris: Podría haber un poco más de imaginación**

**Beck Oliver: Creo que acabo de ver a Jade caminando por tu calle... déjame dar la vuelta (enviado con txtspk)**

* * *

Levanté la vista cuando el GT de Beck se detuvo a mi lado. —Oye, ¿necesitas un aventón?

Sonreí y me senté agradecida. — ¿Dónde estabas hace cuatro millas? —Pregunté pasándome los dedos por el pelo.

—Podrías haberme llamado, lo sabes. —Respondió

—Lo sé. —Dije suavemente cuando detuvo el auto a una cuadra de la casa de Tori.

—Ustedes dos ¿están bien? —Le preguntó señalando a su casa.

—Sí, solo fui honesto con ella —dije. —Sobre su obra.

—Oh, eso explica la actualización.

—Supongo —respondí y suspiré. Estaba tan cansada; sus hormonas del embarazo hicieron que su estado de ánimo cambiara tan increíblemente rápido que realmente no podía seguir el ritmo.

—Ella ha estado muy rara últimamente. —Asentí, —La gente está hablando, diciendo que ella quedó embarazada.

Levanté mi ceja; La única persona que sabía de eso aparte de nosotros era André. —¿De dónde has oído eso?

—Algunas chicas, dijeron que la vio vomitar en el baño— debí imaginarlo... — ¿Es verdad?

—No quiero hablar de ella en este momento, tengo que ir a tratar con ella y no sé qué decir.

—Creo que los comentarios sobre la actualización te cubrieron, ¿los has visto? —Sacudí la cabeza y saqué mi peraphone. Me reí un poco y sacudí la cabeza. Beck solo me miró fijamente. Me detuve y quedé fascinado por sus ojos. Luego me besó. Por costumbre, supongo que le devolví el beso. Sus brazos me rodearon y sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionaba con emoción y miedo, lo empujé y salí de su auto. —Jade ¡ESPERA! —Gritó detrás de mí.

Seguí caminando, me sentía sucia, realmente no había hecho nada, pero me sentía horrible. Caminé hasta la casa de Tori tan rápido como mis piernas podían llevarme. Llamé a la puerta y Holly abrió la puerta. —Hola —dijo tan brillante como pudo reunir, a Holly Vega no le gustaba mucho. Sonreí a modo de saludo y le hice una pregunta con los ojos. ¿Dónde está mi novia? Abrió más la puerta y señaló las escaleras. La empujé y corrí escaleras arriba.

Abrí la puerta y ella estaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo su obra de mierda, y ella miró hacia arriba perpleja. —Ayúdame.

Me derretí y me acerqué a ella y la envolví con mis brazos y la besé profundamente. Estaba tan necesitado en ese momento. —Haré lo que quieras, no me dejes así de nuevo.

—Lo siento —dijo pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. —Vamos a casa, y podemos arreglar la obra juntas... traeré a Walter. —Ella dijo. Por eso la amaba; Ella quería que me sintiera como una mujer. Ella entendió que, aunque la amaba y amaba estar con ella, me gustaba que ella me dominara un poco. Sonreí cuando ella agarró su bolso de la noche y metió a Walter dentro.

Bajamos las escaleras y Holly parecía aliviada de que no pareciéramos haber hecho nada. A ella realmente no le gustaba que sucediera en su casa mientras ella estaba allí. No podía culparla; Fue raro. A mi mamá tampoco le gustó. —Bueno, me quedaré con Jade por el fin de semana. —Tori le dijo a su mamá. —Su mamá está en Seattle. Te veo el lunes por la noche, me ayudará a reescribir mi estúpida obra.

—Está bien... —dijo Holly escéptica. Me encogí de hombros, no hay forma de que le crea a nuestra hija tampoco, pero no estaba dispuesta a señalar eso y luego tendría que quedarme en la casa Vega durante el fin de semana.

— ¡Adiós, mamá! —Ella dijo, saludé a su madre y la seguí fuera de la puerta.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: ¿A quién estoy engañando? Ella tiene razón, la obra apesta... ¿Nena, me ayudas? **

**Estado de ánimo: derrotada**

**Jade West: No te dejes vencer, Jade está aquí para ayudar.**

**André Harris: Ah, sí, la Doctora guionista... al menos a ella le gustas ahora que te enganchará.**

**Cat Valentine: ¡YAY! ¡Quiero estar en la obra!**

**André Harris: yo también**

**Tori Vega: Ya tengo mi liderato.**

**Jade West: Veremos cómo va esto primero.**

* * *

—Walter sal de TheSlap y concéntrate. —Dije cerrando la pestaña de la página web.

—No quiero volver a hacer esto, prefiero dejarlo así —Dijo girándose hacia mí y besando mi cuello.

—Tori, vamos, si terminamos esto esta noche, podemos pasar el resto del fin de semana en la cama para compensar las oportunidades perdidas. —Dije moviendo mi cuello fuera de alcance.

Ella suspiró y se volvió hacia la pantalla. Escucho su guión y agregué algunos cambios. Y lo leemos tres veces cada vez, lo que aumenta la profundidad del script. Resultó ser una gran obra sobre una niña transgénero llamada Liz. Ella comienza siendo un niño llamado Larry y termina siendo una niña que comienza una nueva vida en una gran ciudad y se entera de que puede ser aceptada. Ella tenía razón Liz era "yo". Excepto por el hecho de que yo era una niña.

Sonreí, —Esa es una gran obra. Qué idea tan increíble.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa: —Muchas gracias, Jade, se ve mucho mejor.

—Vamos a la cama, te prometí un fin de semana lleno de amor —murmuré besando sus labios.

—Oh sí... —dijo: —Buscaré a Walter.

—No, mañana, te ves tan cansada, no puedo dejar que te duermas. —Dije suavemente de la mejor manera. Walter no me había hecho el amor desde la obra, realmente no sabía cómo había evolucionado, estaba un poco asustada.

—Está bien, mañana. —dijo: —Realmente estoy cansada. —Fue a cambiarse de ropa y actualicé mi página de TheSlap mientras estaba en eso. Cuando salió del baño, corrí, me cambié de ropa y salí para encontrarla completamente desmayada en mi cama en su lugar. Es sorprendente cómo ya habíamos desarrollado un hábito. Suspiré y me puse a su lado y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. Le acaricié el vientre estaba asomando un poco. Tenía casi tres meses.

—Pronto, todos comenzarán a hablar de ti... Sólo sé que soy tu papá, no importa lo mucho que digan que posiblemente no podría ser. Tú eres mi niña. —Le susurro a nuestro feto. La mano de Tori llega hasta mi cabello y pasa las manos por él.

— ¿Ya están hablando? —murmuró. Asentí y luego me apoyé en un codo. —Tenemos que decirle a nuestros amigos

— ¿Para que piensen que soy un fenómeno?

—André no cree que seas un fenómeno. —replicó. Sí lo hizo, pero no por esto. —Lo entenderán, y los necesitamos ahora más que nunca.

—Beck me besó hoy. —Susurré. Ella se apoyó sobre su codo y me miró.

— ¿Le devolviste el beso? —Ella me pidió que no dijera nada; No iba a mentirle. — ¿Qué carajo jade? —dijo acostándose de nuevo y mirando hacia la otra dirección. no dejó mi cama, eso fue una buena señal, supuse. O tal vez estaba demasiado cansada.

—Tori, fue tan repentino, solo me devolví el beso por costumbre. Salté de su auto tan rápido...

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en su auto?—preguntó.

—Él me recogió, porque estaba caminando hacia tu casa en tacones Tori.

Ella no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo. Pensé que tal vez la discusión había terminado, que lo había perdonado. Entonces ella dijo. — ¿Aún lo amas?

Era mi turno de hacer una pausa, —Yo... creo que siempre lo haré. Lo amo, pero estoy ENAMORADA de ti.

Ella empezó a llorar. — ¿Qué? —Le pregunté abrazándola.

—Me vas a dejar un día por un chico y no sé qué voy a hacer. —Jade, ¿por qué eres tan honesta?

—Cariño, no necesito a nadie más... —dije y ella se volvió hacia mí. Salió de la cama y se encerró en el baño. Suspiré. —Cariño... Vamos, Tori, por favor sal del baño.

— ¿Por qué debería creer eso?

— ¡Porque estoy aquí contigo! ¿Cuándo te he mentido alguna vez?

Ella se burló: —Hola, tengo dos meses de embarazo, ¿o ya te has olvidado de nuestro bebé?

—Está bien... sí, no te lo dije, pero, cariño, fue porque no quería perderte.

— ¿Quieres perderme ahora? — dijo rotundamente.

—NUNCA quiero perderte. Hay un millón de veces en un día en que puedo mentirte para que seas feliz conmigo, pero no lo hago porque nunca quiero cometer el error de ocultarte algo nunca más. Tenía que estar segura antes de decirte que te amaba, aunque sabía que te haría sentir mejor si te lo dijera de inmediato. Nunca he mentido acerca de mis sentimientos por ti.

Ella suspiró y abrió la puerta del baño. Era Walter. Una emoción me recorrió. —No, no lo has hecho. —dijo con su voz baja y sensual, me mojé un poco y Little Jade se mantuvo oculta.

—Walter. —Susurré cuando ella vino a mí con su peluca y bigote. Ella besó mi cuello. Su bigote me hizo cosquillas y prendió fuego a mi piel. Gemí mientras ella tiraba mi camisa sobre mi cabeza. Sus manos ahuecaron mi piel y gimió bajando a mis pezones para que pudiera probar.

—Acuéstate Nancy. —Ordenó y agradecí mientras sacaba mi ropa interior inferior y quedar toda desnuda. Se arrodilló entre mis piernas y besó mis muslos, evitando donde más la deseaba. Finalmente su boca encontró a la pequeña Jade.

Gemí con fuerza cuando ella me trabajó con su lengua, entré en su boca y juro que vi estrellas. Luego se levantó y se desnudó. Ella tenía un consolador en. Doble cara así que la mitad del juguete estaba dentro de ella. —Quiero sentirme cómo te sientes cuando me haces el amor. —Murmuró. Solo la miré fijamente y se acercó y me separó las piernas. Se acercó a mí de la manera que me gustaba hacerlo justo antes de que entrara en ella y me besó.

Yo siseé cuando ella entró en mí. En realidad, no había tenido relaciones sexuales con Beck tantas veces antes, así que me sentí realmente extraño ya que había pasado un tiempo. Me puse rígida y ella me frotó los muslos para que me relajara. Respiré hondo y ella se movió dentro de mí de la misma manera que yo, y nunca me había sentido tan cuidada durante el sexo. Beck fue amable, pero esto era tan tierno. Ella se movió dentro de mí con una comprensión de mi cuerpo que Beck no tenía.

Juro que estaba babeando. Me moví encontrándome con sus estocadas. Había dejado de respirar tres veces. No podía exhalar —Respira Jade, grita por eso lo hacemos. —Ella me susurró al oído, y luego se movió tan rápido como pudo. Podía decir que ella estaba un poco cerca de sí misma. —Estás sola, puedes hacerlo. —susurró y dejó escapar un gemido masivo.

Finalmente dejé escapar el aliento en un largo y bajo gemido. Me convulsionó y nos encerramos en nuestro abrazo. Una vez que se calmó, se movió dentro de mí otra vez, esta vez lloré otra vez, ya que tuve la primera vez que estuve con Tori, me dolió mucho y volví con fuerza. —Oh, Dios mío... —Quería que se detuviera, pero no quería que se detuviera.

—Di que soy el único hombre para ti. —Ella me susurró al oído, cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de mí otra vez después de mi última O.

—Oh, la tortura... —dije incapaz de respirar de nuevo, ¿puedes morir por sentirte tan bien?

—Dilo... —ella insistió a través de apretar moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Ella estaba cerca de nuevo.

Lloré e intenté mantener sus caderas inmóviles, pero ella me tomó de las manos y las sostuvo sobre mi cabeza. —Eres el único hombre para mí... —Lloré y con un último empujón volví de nuevo. Temblé contra ella un largo grito que emanaba de mis labios. ¿De dónde demonios consiguió la fuerza para sujetarme? Pensé cuando ella se derrumbó encima de mí. No nos movimos durante varios minutos, ya que lentamente nuestras propias paredes vaginales sacaron el juguete de nuestros cuerpos. Le quité el bigote de la cara, la peluca se había caído de su cabeza y estábamos agotados, simplemente estábamos jadeando. —Eres la única chica para mí. —Susurré y pronto ambas estábamos dormidas.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Estabas equivocada por eso... Sabes quién eres. **

**Estado de ánimo: Deslumbrada…**

* * *

N/A: I got a new Job... so maybe tomorrow i'll not upgrade anything


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta es la traducción de If I only had a…. Por SKRowling. Quien inicio con este fic por un reto que consistía en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Luto**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Estabas equivocado por eso... Sabes quién eres.**

**Estado de ánimo: Deslumbrada…**

**Tori Vega: te estaré vigilando**

**Beck Oliver: ¿Se lo dijiste?**

**Jade West: Ella es mi pareja...**

**Beck Oliver: ¿En serio?**

**Tori Vega: Sal de su perfil.**

* * *

Volví la cabeza hacia Tori. Esa actualización ya tenía tres semanas. Cosas han empezado a pasar entre nosotras, y la etapa de la luna de miel ha terminado. Supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando estás embarazada a los dieciséis años, realmente solo quieres salir y vivir la vida de otra persona. — ¿A qué hora es la cita? —Le pregunté un poco molesta después de mirar mi actualización.

—Es justo después de la escuela, vas a venir esta vez, ¿verdad? —dijo un poco esperanzada de que trataría de participar.

— ¿Por qué siempre...? Bien, me saltaré el ensayo mañana. —Suspiré, estaba cansada, muy cansada.

—Mira, no me hagas ningún favor. Si no quieres ir, BIEN no vayas —Dijo sentándose en su cama y mirándome.

Me puse de pie, agarré mi bolso y salí por la puerta abierta de su habitación. Bajé por las escaleras y salí de la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Me sentí culpable, sí. Yo la amaba, sí. Pero Tori no era la misma. Ella NO era mi Tori, y ella NO era mi Walter. Ella era una extraña.

Me subí a mi auto y conduje a alguna parte, a cualquier parte Me detuve en un cementerio. Esos lugares me fascinan. Entré en el mausoleo y miré las fechas. Me detuve frente al memorial de Imogene Blankenship. Me pregunté cómo había sido su vida; Tenía solo dieciséis años cuando murió. Había vivido toda su vida en solo dieciséis años. Una vida que había terminado en mi fecha de nacimiento. En este momento me sentía mal, tenía ganas de llorar porque sentía que mi vida estaba terminando, pero estaba viva. Donde Imogene probablemente no pudo decir que tuvo un amor, o hijos, o esperanza para su futuro porque su futuro había llegado a su fin. La mía estaba llena de esperanzas y sueños que podía sentir desaparecer y estaba empezando a arrepentirme de algo de lo que no debería arrepentirme.

No quiero resentirme con Tori, pero sí... ahora mismo lo hago, hasta la próxima vez que la vea, y ella también está feliz de verme y mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar... esa buena sensación. Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en Imogene. Miré mi peraphone y envié un mensaje de texto rápido.

**Yo: te amo**

**Tori: lo siento**

**Yo: estaré allí... ¿de acuerdo?**

**Tori: lo se**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: visita al médico número cinco... echemos un vistazo a la niña dentro. **

**Estado de ánimo: emocionado**

**Cat Valentine: ¡Yay! ¡Trae muchas fotos!**

**André Harris: siempre quise ver uno de esos**

**Tori Vega: Siempre quise ver el mío...**

**Rex Powers: ¿Cómo es que tu chica ya no está en TheSlap?**

**Tori Vega: Demonios si supiera.**

* * *

Fui a ver a Imogene a menudo. La lloré, a ella, y lo que pudo ser. A su vez ella me ayuda a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Aquí es donde estaba cuando leí esa actualización. Había olvidado la cita. Miré mi reloj; Tenía treinta minutos hasta que ella tuviera que entrar en la habitación. —Mierda.

Agarré mi bolso y corrí a mi auto. Hasta este punto, nada había sucedido como lo habíamos planeado. Tori aún vivía con sus padres y nos mantenían separados con éxito. No es que estuviera intentando hacer algo más que simplemente existir. Tuve que pensar en lo que iba a hacer dentro de cuatro meses, cuando toda esta nueva persona dependiente de mí esté aquí y necesite ayuda para que cuidarla, porque en verdad... Nuestros padres no deberían estar haciendo nada de eso por nosotras.

Corrí por las calles y me sorprendí llegando al consultorio del médico en solo 15 minutos. Corrí adentro, y ella no estaba en la sala de espera. — ¿Tori Vega sigue aquí? —Le pregunté a la recepcionista.

—Acaba de entrar... puedes sentarte... ¡Hey! —No esperé a escucharla, empujé e intenté encontrarla. Llamé a las puertas de la sala de examen y escuché en la entrada. Tres habitaciones y no eran la de ella.

En la cuarta habitación escuché el sonido distintivo de un monitor cardíaco de bebé y un — ¡Oh mamá mira!

Mi corazón se retorció en mi pecho. Me lo estaba perdiendo. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella. La protuberancia del bebé expuesta y cubierta con gel. Ella me miró y sonrió. —Mira a nuestra hija.

Me acerqué y Holly se alejó para poder ver mejor. Tori estaba llorando, y estoy segura de que se sentía tan abrumada como yo al ver a esa niña moviendo sus diminutos brazos y piernas. Ella está completa Con diez deditos en sus manos y en sus pies, los veo, los cuento todos. — ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña? —La técnico de ultrasonido preguntó con voz acentuada.

—Sólo una corazonada. —Digo suavemente mientras la técnico va a comprobar.

—Sí, es niña. —confirmó.

Tori se rió cuando nuestra bebé alcanzó su cordón umbilical y se lo puso en la boca. Sonreí y me susurré a mí misma. —Necesito un empleo.

* * *

**Actualización de estado.**

**Tori Vega: Mi chica desaparece por la noche... me pregunto qué está haciendo. **

**Estado de ánimo: sospechosa**

**Jade West: Basta...**

**Tori Vega: ¡Quiero saber!**

**Jade West: Te lo mostraré... pero tienes que dejarme ser después de que lo haga.**

**Tori Vega: ¿Da miedo?**

**Jade West: Depende de cómo se mire.**

**Tori Vega: está bien... es una cita.**

* * *

Una cita... no hemos tenido una de esas en mucho tiempo. La levanté y la ayudé a subir a mi auto. Miró a mí alrededor cuando se sienta. Era algo que solía hacer cada vez que me subía al auto de Beck, quería asegurarme de que nada estaba fuera de lugar. Respiré hondo y envié una disculpa airada. Luego me senté en el asiento del conductor y me dirigí a ver a Imogene.

—Jade… ¿En serio? —preguntó claramente asustada por estar en un mausoleo en la noche.

Me detuve frente a Imogene —Esta es mi amiga, Imogene. Murió el día que nací. Vengo aquí y me ayuda a poner mi vida en perspectiva. Hablo con ella y me doy cuenta de que mi vida es simplemente perfecta como es." Dije mirándola ahora.

— ¿Estás hablando con una chica muerta, en lugar de hablar conmigo?

—Tori...

— ¡Jade! ¡Me estás engañando con un Cadáver! —Ahora ella estaba siendo ridícula. Salí del mausoleo. No quería una discusión para arruinar este lugar pacífico para mí. —Jade... estás aquí, más que conmigo... ¡TE EXTRAÑO! —esas palabras me hieren... porque la veía todos los días. La veía y la extrañaba todos los días. No me había dado cuenta de que no había estado allí con ella y que ella también me extrañaba.

—Yo solo... —lloré... ya no me importaba ya que mi maquillaje corría, mi nariz corría, quería correr. —Esto es demasiado para mí.

—Jade, vivo mi vida ocultando la única cosa de la que estoy más feliz. En unas pocas semanas seguro que todos lo sabrán. Y ahora te necesito.

—Lo se…yo…

— ¡Tienes que dejar ir esta culpa! —Dijo. No me había dado cuenta de que era eso. —Esto ya no es una vergüenza, ya no. No puede ser una vergüenza o el bebé lo sentirá.

Veo a Tori frustrarse conmigo. —Fui tan estúpida...

— ¡Y ahora se acabó! Ya no eres ignorante de lo que está sucediendo. Déjalo ir para que podamos avanzar. Imogene está muerta, ella perdió su vida hace dieciséis años. Todavía estas aquí. Esto no termina por un bebé. Nadie en este mundo entiende por lo que estás pasando más que yo.

Esas palabras me hacen sentir como si mi peso ahora se aligerara. Ahora compartimos la carga. No solo yo. No solo ella... Ambas. —Bien —Dije suavemente: —Salgamos de aquí. —No sabía si volvería al mausoleo, pero salí de allí más ligera que cuando entré. Como si hubiera enterrado mis preocupaciones con Imogene.

La dejé en casa alrededor de las once, y ella me miró con ganas. Y me hubiera quedado si no tuviera algo que hacer. —Está bien entonces, te amo. —Ella dijo con un puchero.

La besé suavemente y la despedí con un ademán de la puerta, luego me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi coche. Si no lo hacía, iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Adiós, dulce Imogene, que descanses en paz. **

**Estado de ánimo: triste**

* * *

**N/A: Me siento muy identificada con la forma particular de Jade para lidiar con las situaciones, no soy madre, creo que sigo muy lejos de serlo a pesar de que en algún momento lo deseaba más que nada… sin embargo tengo maneras "inusuales" de canalizar mis preocupaciones, ir a un Cementerio o a un mausoleo puede ser bastante estimulante cuando se está muy preocupado… claro que para gustos y colores… También ir a la playa, la mayoría de las personas van por querer divertirse y relajarse, sin embargo es un buen lugar para despejar las penas… como dije, tengo muchas formas extrañas de lidiar con mis preocupaciones y la de Jade no va tan lejos… es solo que desde un punto de vista "común" eso es extraño y perverso…**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus Reviews. He tenido dificultades para actualizar pero tratare de hacerlo pronto. solo seis episodios mas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoy 04/05/19 subí los capítulos 10 y 11, así que; si llegaste directamente a este episodio, es posible que te hayas saltado el anterior. Si ya lo leíste entonces… ¡CONTINUA!**

**Esta es la traducción de If I only had a…. Por SKRowling. Quien inicio con este fic por un reto que consistía en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Trabajando en ello**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Adiós, dulce Imogene, que descanses en paz. Estado de ánimo: triste**

**Cat Valentine: ¿Quién es Imogene?**

**Tori Vega: la novia muerta de Jade.**

**Jade West: ¿sigues con esto?**

**Tori Vega: Sigues desapareciendo por la noche... ¿Dónde estás ahora?**

* * *

Suspiré y puse mi peraphone en el bolsillo trasero de mis shorts. Una identificación falsa y un acuerdo para que me paguen solo en efectivo me facilitaron conseguir un trabajo de verano donde quisiera. Trabajé en un bar topless... No en topless, el propietario tiene el indicio de que podría no ser lo suficientemente mayor. Me hizo camarera, pero se aseguró de que estuviera cubierta en los lugares correctos.

Pasé las noches de verano aquí; mis viernes y sábados por la noche en el verano antes de mi siguiente año en Hollywood Arts. Pasé todas las noches con Tori, la única vez que estuve sola fue cuando estaba dormida. Sí, duermo sola. Insistí en ello. Visito su casa, si Holly y David no están en casa, hacemos lo que hacemos, luego me voy y duermo sola. Y los fines de semana cuando nuestros amigos están cerca, no estoy. Ella piensa que es por Beck. Ella lo mira cada vez que estamos en una habitación juntos. Apenas nos hablamos el uno al otro. Solo estoy cansada.

Suspiré y recogí la bebida del barman. Me desliza un tiro con un guiño, sabe un poco de lo que está pasando conmigo y puede decir que estoy estresada. Al principio no bebía. No quería que el propietario se metiera en más problemas, pero después de un tiempo me relajé y comencé a tomar mis shots gratis. Me acabe el shot, le di un guiño y me dirigí a mi mesa con las bebidas que me había dado.

—Hola chicos. —dije poniendo las bebidas en la mesa. Había un tipo grande y retorcido en la mesa. Él estaba allí con una lesbiana obviamente más atractiva y un chico más joven, que si no hubiera estado perdidamente enamorada de Tori, podría haber tenido un efecto en mí. La señora bajó un billete de veinte por la cintura de mis pantalones cortos y me atrajo hacia ella.

La fulminé con la mirada y le agarré la mano porque se dirigía a mi trasero. — ¿Qué tal un pequeño baile, dulzura?

—Lo siento, señorita, no bailo... —Me incliné hacia adelante, —sin tocar. —Me alejé y sentí el zumbido de mi teléfono en mi trasero y lo alcancé.

**Tori: no me siento tan bien; ¿puedes llevarme al hospital?**

**Yo: estaré ahí**

Le dije a mi jefe lo que estaba pasando y me dejó ir a conseguir que una de las bailarinas cubriera mis mesas y salí corriendo del club. Tan pronto como salí, vi un coche de policía mirando mi coche. Tuve que detenerme, retroceder y esconderme para esperarlos. No era el padre de Tori, pero estoy seguro de que me seguí allí. No más parquear en el estacionamiento.

**Tori: duele como una perra.**

**Yo: lo siento bebe; Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda.**

Levanté la vista y el policía entró, supongo que estaba buscando al dueño de mi auto. Corrí hacia él, salté dentro y conduje hasta la casa de Tori. Tardé diez minutos más en llegar de lo que se suponía. También estaba todavía en uniforme, que cuando me paré en la puerta de entrada la atrapé totalmente desprevenida. Sin embargo, no se veía demasiado adolorida, lo que me molestó. Pero no dije nada porque solo podía significar que era una falsa alarma.

Luego se dobló. La atrapé y la llevé a mi auto. Mi ira se disipó y la llevé al hospital. Después de un rato de andar en silencio, finalmente pareció recuperar el aliento lo suficiente como para decir. — ¿Qué diablos estás usando?

— ¿Has estado haciendo que tu papá me siga? —Le pregunte tranquilamente

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Dijo indignada y luego gimió cuando el dolor volvió a golpear. —Está bien, sí, lo hice, he llamado a tu casa y nunca respondes. Todavía estás muy distante.

—Tor... trabajo en un bar Topless... ¿De dónde crees que obtengo el dinero para todas las cosas de bebé?

—Pensé que tu mamá te estaba ayudando.

—Mamá no sabe cuántas cosas he conseguido preparar por mi cuenta. Ha ayudado pero no mucho. Es mi trabajo proveer para el bebé, no el de Jo, el de Holly o el de David.

Tori se echó a reír. —Oh, Jade, solo háblame... sigues olvidándome.

—Oh, no puedo olvidarte, Tori… confía en mí.

— ¿Así que otras personas pueden ver a mi chica desnuda?

—NO —Respondí entrando al hospital. Alcancé detrás de mí, agarré una sudadera y me la puse antes de ir al otro lado del auto para ayudar a Tori a salir de su asiento. Ella tenía siete meses de embarazo ahora. Era temprano, pero no me daba tanto miedo como antes.

— ¿Entonces es verdad que no se les permite tocar? ¿Te tocan de todos modos? —Preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio.

—No hay contacto, no te preocupes, nadie me ha tocado excepto tú. —Dije mientras caminábamos por una silla de ruedas. Puse a Tori en ella y me arrodillé frente a ella. —Este verano he ahorrado ocho mil dólares hasta ahora. Entonces tal vez no necesite trabajar mientras estamos en la escuela y solo puedo estudiar.

Ella me sonrió. — ¿Pero un club de striptease?

—Soy ardiente Tori, lo sé. —Le devolví la sonrisa. Luego volvió a hacer una mueca de dolor y la hice rodar. Más que probablemente esto era una falsa alarma, estaba demasiado tranquila pero no íbamos a arriesgarnos.

La llevaron a examinarla, me senté en el vestíbulo y esperé. Este tipo se sentó a mi lado. Era lindo, un poco oscuro y con aspecto emo. Se sentó mirándome y traté de ignorarlo, realmente lo hice, pero me molestó. — ¿QUÉ? —Ladré girando mi cabeza hacia el Él solo me miró, no se inmutó, solo me miró a los ojos y luego sonrió.

Mi frente se frunció. Sus ojos estaban interesados. Pero no estaba en lo más mínimo. Se inclinó más cerca y sus labios se encontraron con mi puño. — ¡Ow! ¿Qué carajo? —Dijo levantándose del asiento. Volví mi atención a mis uñas. —Acabo de recordarte del club, fuiste amistosa allí.

Levanté mi frente y lo miré ahora. Se veía diferente en esta luz. Pero él había sido el que tenía esa perra lez que pegó el 20 en mi tanga. —Debes confundirme con alguien más. No podría entrar en un club—. Me puse de pie y antes de dirigirme hacia el escritorio dije. —Y si pudiera, ¿qué te hizo pensar que querría besarte, solo porque era amigable? —Me alejé... podía sentirlo mirando mi culo. Me estremecí y le supliqué a la enfermera que me dejara ir a ver a Tori.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: fue una falsa alarma, todos pueden volver a dormir. **

**Estado de ánimo: aliviada.**

**Cat Valentine: ¡YAY!**

**Beck Oliver: es algo bueno.**

**André Harris: ¿Dónde está el papá bebé?**

**Tori Vega: Ella estaba trabajando... ahora está trabajando en mí.**

**Jade West: oh Dios... ¡cállate!**

* * *

Mi casa está más cerca del hospital, así que ahí es donde fuimos. La ayudé a ir a mi habitación y la instalé allí. Luego me colapsé de agotamiento junto a ella. Me pasó los dedos por el pelo y me susurró algo, no sé qué era y me desmayé.

Cuando me desperté, ya no estaba en mi ropa de trabajo. En mi mesita de noche había una pila de aproximadamente una pulgada de verde. Me estiré, me senté. — ¿Ganas tanto dinero todas las noches?

Puse mi cabeza en mis manos, ahora estaba sintiendo los tres shots que había tomado la noche anterior... ¿En serio? Esto no está bien. —Probablemente más, solo hice medio turno anoche. —Murmuré

Sentí a Tori sentarse a mi lado. Su mano acarició mi espalda suavemente y besó mi mejilla. —eres ardiente... pero... no creo que esta sea la manera.

—Solo necesito un poco más, entonces renunciaré. —Dije suavemente —No gano tanto como podría. Me está demorando un poco más en alcanzar mis metas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo podría bailar. —Murmuré

—NO... no, no, no, Jade, ¿estás bromeando?

Suspiré, —No dije que iba a hacer eso... solo quise decir que esa es la única otra forma en que podría ganar más dinero.

Tori se arrodilló frente a mí. —Prométeme que nunca lo harás

Miré sus manos y las tomé en las mías. Las besé y susurré. —Lo prometo.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: ¡17 de Nancy hoy! ¡Feliz cumpleaños bebé! **

**Estado de ánimo: feliz**

**Jade West: No me llames Nancy...**

**André Harris: ¿Qué harás por tu cumpleaños?**

**Jade West: Trabajar.**

**Tori Vega: ¿De verdad?**

**Jade West: si**

**Tori Vega: Odio tu trabajo.**

* * *

Pasé mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños en el trabajo. Pero olvidé que le había dicho al jefe que ya tenía diecisiete años. Me puso en la fila por mi cumpleaños. Ahora estaba en topless. Y yo iba a bailar. Bueno, eso funciona para mí. Mientras más dinero reciba, más rápido termino. Pero entonces empecé a enloquecer.

Estaba tan asustada que tomé tres shots seguidos. Entonces estaba tan mareada que me alegré de ver a Beck y André entrar por la puerta principal. Me vieron y André congeló sus ojos como si fueran salvajes y muy abiertos. Luego Beck se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me dio su camisa de franela, me sacó del trabajo y me sentó en mi auto. — ¿ESTE ES TU TRABAJO?

Miré a Beck. —Sí, lo es. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vi tu auto estacionado aquí... Quería saber si estabas aquí siendo una rara lez. Tratando de celebrarlo sola.

Me reí, —Nunca engañaría a Tori con otra chica.

— ¿Estás borracha? —André pregunto

—Te llevaré a casa. —Beck dijo empujándome hacia el lado del pasajero.

—Estás seguro, su chica va a estar enojada. —André dijo

—Sí, lo estará. —Le dije: —Solo déjame tomar un café, yo manejare a casa.

—Trajiste tu auto, llevaré a Jade a casa y se lo explicaré a Tori.

André subió a su auto y se fue. Beck encendió el auto y comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto al teléfono antes de arrancar. La radio estaba en algún canal top40. Nunca escuché la radio, pero no sabía dónde estaba mi peraphone.

Miré a Beck por un rato. Todavía era muy bonito para mí. Me recordó a Tori con su hermoso cabello y sus hermosos ojos y sus hermosos labios. Extendí la mano y pasé mis dedos por su bonito cabello. Dejó de enviar mensajes de texto y me miró. Puse mi mano en su hombro. Fue extraño porque en ese momento la estación de radio comenzó a sonar, Gavin Degraw.

_**Dreams, that's where I have to go**__ (Sueños, allí es a donde tengo que ir)_

_**To see your beautiful face, anymore**__ (para ver tu hermoso rostro, ya no mas)_

_**I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio**__ (miro una foto de ti y escucho la radio)_

_**Hope, hope there's a conversation**__ (espero, espero que haya una conversación)_

_**Where we both admit we had it good but **__(en la que ambos admitamos que lo que tuvimos fue bueno, pero)_

_**Until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood**__ (hasta entonces es una alineación, lo sé, está claro)_

_**And I realize…**__ (Y me doy cuenta)_

Se permitió dejarse llevar por la canción. Y otra vez me besó. No tenía muy claro lo que estaba sucediendo, y fue entonces cuando supe que tenía que renunciar a este trabajo. Quería a Beck, y sabía que estaba mal. Y, gracias a Dios era Beck porque se acercó a sus sentidos y se apartó. Me doblé y vomité sobre su regazo. —Solo llévame a casa, —murmuré y cerré los ojos.

Monté en silencio, saqué mi celular y escribí mi estado. Entonces le envié un mensaje a Tori

**Yo: ¿dónde estás, cosa?**

**Tori: Tu casa, pensé que te gustaría la compañía de Walter esta noche.**

Sonreí. — ¿Puedes hacer que André venga a buscarte a mi casa? —Le pregunté a Beck.

—Sí, sin problema. —Beck dijo.

**Yo: eso me gustaría.**

**Tori: vi tu actualización de estado... estoy muy feliz**

**Yo: estoy haciendo cosas que no debería hacer; Estoy perdiendo el control rápido.**

**Tori: Me alegra que estés tomando el control.**

**Yo: te amo**

**Tori: yo también te amo**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: renuncié mi trabajo Gracias a un muy buen amigo. Gracias Beck. **

**Estado de ánimo: sobria.**

* * *

**N/A: Jade, Jade, Jade… esperemos que no lo arruine de nuevo con Beck… ¿se imaginan como reaccionaria Tori en ese caso?**

**Gracias por los Reviews… y por estar pendientes de mi 3 Coloque la traducción de la canción porque… no se… me provoco :V pero creo que queda mucho mejor si la dejo como original y dejar que sean ustedes quienes elijan si escucharla o no.**

**Hasta pronto.* 5 episodios más***


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A:Trabajo mas ser niñera... veamos como pasa todo, ya Silent night esta bastante avanzado y tengo otro proyecto horneandose.. espero para este fin de semana poder hacer algo mas...**

**Esta es la traducción de If I only had a…. Por SKRowling. Quien inicio con este fic por un reto que consistía en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Perdida sin ti**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: acabo de dejar mi trabajo Gracias a un muy buen amigo. Gracias Beck.**

**Estado de ánimo: sobria.**

**Tori Vega: Sí ... Gracias Beck.**

* * *

Cuando entré en mi casa, me di cuenta de que mi madre me había guardado una nota que me dijo Feliz cumpleaños y que celebraría conmigo al día siguiente para poder celebrar con Tori esa noche. Ella sabe lo que harías, y no hay ninguna razón para hacer guardia.

Escuché un poco de música saliendo del piso de arriba. Algo como una tonada latina de una guitarra. Lo seguí, y deseé no estar tan desnuda. Ojalá me viera hermosa. Entré en mi cuarto de baño desde la puerta en el pasillo. Podía escuchar la música que venía de mi habitación mientras me miraba en el espejo. Suspirar. Una respuesta de la camisa de franela de Beck y los pantalones cortos que deciden en la habitación con mi tanga de encaje y los tacones. Porque todo lo demás era basura.

Me retoqué un poco mi maquillaje. Asegúrate de que mis ojos sean dramáticos y mi brillo de labios brillara al resaltar los ojos azules. Abrí la puerta del baño de mi habitación y la observación caminar con impaciencia unos pasos hasta que se volvió hacia mí. Estaba en bata y cubierta completamente. Sin embargo, su cabello quedó fuera. Y solo trenzado como un nativo americano. Esto realmente no debería encenderme ... su forma embarazada es estrictamente hermosa. Ella era una mujer hermosa. Pequeño jade no fue engañada. Empecé a sentir la sensación de ardor.

Me refiero a ella y le solté el pelo. Y pasé mis dedos a través de él. La besé y la quité la bata. —Te amo —dije en voz baja mientras sacaba a Walter de su cuerpo. Dejé caer la correa en el suelo y me moví para quitarle el vello facial de la cara.

Beso sus labios para tragar su respuesta. Yo me pregunté si ella sabía lo que había perdido. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría saber qué ella tenía. —Jade— susurró ella mientras la recostaba en la cama.

—Shh ... Todo lo que quiero, es decir, qué me gusta y qué me gusta más. Soy sexy —Ella murmura de placer en mis manos, mis cadera and muslos. Llevo mi boca a la nuca de ella y la palabra y el pellizco. —Dime que no quieres a nadie más. Ninguna otra chica, ningún otro chico.

—Nadie más lo juro.

\- ¿Quieres tocarte cuando me ves? —Susurro contra la piel de su seno derecho. Era enorme ahora casi tan grande como el mío. —Dime cómo amas mi cuerpo y cómo te hago sentir.

¿Qué es lo que estoy diciendo? Y solo rueda conmigo y me mantiene. Se estremeció contra mí cuando me moví hacia el pecho izquierdo. Y ella gimió más fuerte. -Solo quiero oírte decirlo, que hace que tu chica se sienta bien bebé, dime que dependes de mí, necesito escucharlo.

—Te amo Jade, te amo y te necesito—. Dijo mirándome. —Necesitas escucharlo. Te voy a decir lo que quieras.

Sonreí y besas sus labios. —Lo siento, ha sido tan gank. No quiero volver a esa otra vez. Lo siento.

—Estaba empezando a pensar que te estaba repugnando. —Dijo mirando hacia abajo su barriga hinchada.

Me puse de rodillas, la besé y la amé. —Bebé, eres la forma perfecta, el peso perfecto.

Ella sonrió, y luego me llevó a besarla. —Es tu cumpleaños ... pensé que Walter lo haría.

Negué con la cabeza —Eres mi mujer, no quiero que me trates diferente por mi cumpleaños. Te quiero de esta manera; te quiero de verdad.

Continúo mi asalto sobre su cuerpo. —Simplemente perfecto —susurré. Su respuesta fue más animada. Parecía sentir que necesitaba que esto no fuera por mí. Necesitaba que fuera sobre nosotras. Me quité la ropa interior donde Little Jade pidió ser liberada. Además no estaba cubriendo nada de todos modos. Me cerní sobre ella y deslicé mis caderas entre sus muslos. Y, con un beso desesperadamente lento entré en ella.

Juro que mis ojos se pusieron en blanco. Gemí mientras nos movíamos juntos. Pisé mis caderas contra las de ella, sorprendida por la facilidad con la que podía acomodar a nuestra hija. —Dime que no quieres que me detenga —Susurré.

—No te detengas. —Susurró,

— ¿Te rompería el corazón? —Pregunté mientras me movía dentro de ella.

—Sí... amo todo de ti y todos sus pequeños caprichos sucios, solo... Oh, Jade. —Dijo acercándose. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Luego ella simplemente acabó conmigo, derrumbándose y poniéndose sucia.

—Me encanta oírte decir eso, hace que tu chica se sienta bien. Ronqué en su oído mientras aumentaba mi velocidad. Si ella supiera cuán perdida estaría sin ella. Ella ríe suavemente mientras deja que sus ojos se muevan hacia atrás en la parte posterior de su cabeza y un largo gemido se escapa de sus labios.

Disminuyo la velocidad y apenas me muevo; Ahora soy muy buena controlando mi parte extra. — ¿Quieres cabalgar? —Le pregunté. Asintió y se movió para que estuviera arriba. Ella me montó duro. Mis caderas se movieron cuando empecé a sentirme pulsando dentro de ella. —Dios, Tor... sí.

—Dime que no quieres que me detenga. —Me susurra.

—Oh, por favor, no pares... más… —Gemí

Se rió un poco cuando acabé. —Tu cara es tan linda cuando te corres. —Dice suavemente mientras se enrosca alrededor de su vientre redondo de lado. —Ugh, se está volviendo muy difícil estar cómoda.

—Ugh, lo siento, nena, desearía poder llevar la carga por ti. —Murmuré acariciando su vientre.

Ella me miró, —tienes un útero ¿sabes?.

Me reí —El día que descubras cómo dejarme embarazada, tendremos esa conversación.

Su mandíbula cae, luego se aleja de mí murmurando algo sobre mi prominente clítoris. La besé en el cuello. —Déjame sola…

—Cariño... —dije abrazándola. —Soy Big Daddy Jade... sabes que mi trabajador clit te pone tan mojada.

—Estoy un poco frustrada porque Walter no pudo salir a jugar. —Se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—Te gusta dominar, y me gusta cuando lo haces... pero... Walter no se veía tan sexy como tú hoy— Sonreí y besé sus labios suavemente. —Eres tan hermosa como eres. Walter no va a funcionar para mí".

—Voy a encontrar otra manera —murmuró y luego me besó de nuevo. —Feliz cumpleaños Jade— susurró.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: Desperté dolorida después de mi noche con Big Daddy. **

**Estado de ánimo: gastada**

**André Harris: Jade ¡demonios, chica!**

**Jade West: Ella no escribió lo que me hizo esta mañana... Gracias a Dios que es verano.**

**Beck Oliver: Perra suertuda**

**Jade West: Sí, lo soy.**

**Tori Vega: Soy un poco estrecha.**

* * *

Volví la cabeza hacia el sillón en la esquina de la habitación donde Tori estaba sentada con su Laptop en su regazo. Me senté sosteniendo las mantas contra mí. Todavía estaba desnuda. Así es como me iba a quedar hasta que tuviera que levantarme de la cama. Lo que aparentemente es ahora. — ¿Estás bien?

—No... espera, sí. —Respiró hondo y luego cerró la computadora. —Estoy genial. —Ella sonrió y caminó hacia la cama. Ella se deslizó y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella.

— ¿Cómo se llamará el bebé? Pregunté, sabiendo que si llevaba un bebe, querría elegir el nombre yo misma.

—Bueno, no sé, quiero algo exclusivo de nosotras... ¿sabes?

—Sí. —Dije y comencé a quedarme dormida.

—Esta es tu bebé también... ¿cómo la llamarías?

—Vega… —dije dormitando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida antes de sentir sus labios en los míos. Eso me despertó enseguida. —Mmm... ¿para qué fue eso?

— ¿Por qué elegiste Vega? —Dijo acariciando mi pecho desnudo. Puse los ojos en blanco y los cerré con fuerza. DIOS feliz cumpleaños a mí.

—Conozco a una chica con ese nombre... Realmente me gusta lo que hace... —Gemí cuando su mano bajó y jugó un poco con Little Jade.

Ella se rió, —nuestros dos nombres... Vega West... bien, ¿qué hay del segundo nombre?"

—Imogene. —Dije con la esperanza de que detuviera esta línea de preguntas y siguiera haciendo lo que me está haciendo a mí. Gran error.

— ¿QUÉ? —Dijo empujándome lejos asegurándome de que mis ojos se abrieran. —NO estoy nombrando a mi hija como TU NOVIA MUERTA.

Me reí un poco —Tori calma, solo dije eso porque ya no quería hablar. Lo siento... me hacías sentir muy bien.

—Jade esto es serio.

—Lo sé, pero ella no está aquí... Vega tendrá su segundo nombre cuando llegue aquí, lo prometo.

Tori se detuvo y se sonrojó. —extrañaba mucho esto... habías estado distante.

Asentí y la besé suavemente. —Haré todo lo posible por no hacerlo de nuevo. Creo que estoy lista. Simplemente no tengo esa ventaja que siempre tienes para tener a esta persona en mente. Entiendo que todo lo que haces la afecta, pero No lo siento por mí misma.

Guarda silencio por un rato y reanuda su exploración de mi cuerpo con las manos. Mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo. —Sofía, Solana, Stephanie... —seguía diciendo nombres.

—Algo en español... —Murmuré y me dormí. Dormí mejor de lo que había dormido en semanas.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: Mi pobre bebé está muy cansada, muy contenta de haber dejado su trabajo. Saliendo con ella a la cena familiar de cumpleaños. **

**Estado de ánimo: Nerviosa**

**Jade West: papá no sabe acerca de la mutación...**

**Beck Oliver: ¿Qué mutación?**

**André Harris: ¡Estúpido de quien crees que es el bebé que Tori está teniendo!**

**Tori Vega: Santa mierda**

**Beck Oliver: ¡Mierda!**

**Jade West: Lo sé ¿okey? ... Tan muerta...**

* * *

Mamá nos llevó a todos al restaurante. Ella nunca viene a estas cosas, pero este año es un poco más... podemos decir que es importante tenerla presente. No lo sé. Salí y ayudé a Tori a salir de la parte trasera del auto. — ¿Estás bien? —le pregunte a ella.

Ella asintió y besó mi mejilla. Mi mamá miró el restaurante. Ella no había visto a mi papá en mucho tiempo. — ¡JADE!" Escuché detrás de mí y fui atacado por manos de siete años.

— ¡Oye! —Dije girándome en su abrazo y arrodillándome para abrazar a mi hermanito. —¿Qué pasa calabaza?

— ¡Hola! ¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra casa nunca más? —me preguntó.

—Porque tú... eres un dolor en el cuello. —Dije en broma Él se rió y yo me puse de pie levantando el pelo.

Papá se nos acercó mirándonos, no a nosotras, a Tori con suspicacia. —Hola —le dijo ella y le estrechó la mano.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la miró a su vientre, luego a mí. — ¿Qué está haciendo ella en nuestra cena familiar?

—Papá, esta es mi novia... recuerdas a Tori, ella me ayudó a presentar mi obra hace un año.

Él la miró y luego me miró a mí. — ¿Tu novia? —Extendí la mano a la de Tori y asentí. —No podrías haber elegido una que estuviera... ¿menos ocupada?

Le fruncí el ceño y miré a Tori para asegurarme de que estaba bien. —Si solo supieras… ese bebé es mío.

—Imposible. — escupió. Jodi se quedó boquiabierta y cubrió las orejas de Joel.

— Jason, escúchame, tengo algo que debo decirte sobre mi familia —dijo mamá. —Es así... —Mientras contaba la historia, tanto él como Jodi nos miraban a Tori y a mí.

—Esto es enfermizo... —dijo alejándose de nosotros. —No te molestes en contactarme otra vez. —Lo vi alejarse de nuevo.

—Jade... —dijo mamá mientras observaba la retirada de mi padre. Mi hermano pequeño tuvo que ser arrastrado. Se liberó del agarre de papá y corrió hacia mí.

Me puse de rodillas y abrí mis brazos mientras corría hacia mí a toda velocidad. Lo abracé tan ferozmente como él me abrazó. —No me olvides, Jade.

—Nunca podría hacer eso. —susurré

—No importa lo que él diga te quiero. —Me susurra cuando papá lo llama. Él no va a volver. Al hombre le gusta una salida dramática tanto como a mí, y el pequeño Joel la arruinó por él.

—Yo también te quiero, chico, ve ahora antes de que te metas en problemas también. —Sus ojos azules miraron a los míos y luego se alejó tomándose su tiempo para acortar la brecha entre él y papá.

Me puse de pie y los vi irse. Lo miré estoicamente porque sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por las dos mujeres que estaban a mi lado. Mamá y Tori me abrazaron al mismo tiempo. Supongo que querían asegurarse de que me sintiera amada. Y así me sentía. — ¿Ahora qué? —Tori susurró.

—Ahora celebramos —dijo mamá. —No debemos permitir que otras personas arruinen lo que se supone que es una ocasión feliz con su odio. —Estuve de acuerdo, pero me quedé mirando fijamente donde estaba el auto que estaban estacionados esperándolos. Ya se había ido.

No tenía ganas de celebrar, porque por mucho que no me gustara el hombre... lo amaba; Él era mi padre... ¿Por qué no podía simplemente amarme? Estos pensamientos me vencieron y luché contra la explosión de emoción que brotaba en mi interior. Me disolví en lágrimas, me derrumbé en sus brazos y me sostuvieron. Y caminó conmigo a un banco cercano.

Mi madre me abrazó y me meció mientras lloraba. Tori estaba a mi lado enviándole un mensaje de texto. —Oye, no... Olvídalo, ella no está para eso en este momento. —Tori dijo

—Pueden quedarse —insistió mamá. —Pero... sólo los cuatro... no el resto.

—Sí... Eso es lo que estaba pensando —Tori le dijo a mi mamá. —Aquí estamos cambiando de tema un poco, Cat, díganles.

Estaba recibiendo una fiesta sorpresa... fue muy dulce, y me alegré mucho de que la cancelaran, porque no podría manejar eso en este momento. Pero me alegré de que mi círculo de amigos estuviera allí al menos. Me calmé un poco. Toda esta conversación me distrajo de mi padre. — ¿puedo ir a casa ahora?

Mamá asintió. —Sí, vamos.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: Cambio de planes… Fiesta cancelada. **

**Estado de ánimo: deslumbrada**

**André Harris: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Tori Vega: La cena fue suculenta, Jade no está de humor para festejar.**

**Cat Valentine: voy a ir de todos modos.**

**Robbie Shapiro: Rex y yo también**

**Cat Valentine: Juro por Dios Robbie que voy a tirar esa cosa en un aserradero. Déjalo en casa**

**Robbie Shapiro: bien**

**Tori Vega: Sí, Rob, sería una buena idea, Rex podría perder su vida si viene.**

**André Harris: yo también voy.**

**Beck Oliver: estaré allí...**

**Tori Vega: Gracias chicos.**

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación. El olor de Tori y yo impregnaba la habitación y casi me ahogo. Me dirigí a la ventana, abrí las cortinas y dejé entrar un poco de brisa nocturna. Luego me desplomé en la cama y respiré los humos de nosotras y eso me tranquilizó.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentí a Tori sentada en la cama. Ella yacía detrás de mí, bañándome y acariciando mi cabello. —No me abandones de nuevo. —susurró.

—No lo haré, solo estoy triste. Parecía muy disgustado conmigo.

—Lo siento.

—Tu padre no estaba tan disgustado conmigo... y te dejé embarazada. — continué. Ella no dijo nada. Quiero decir, ¿qué podría ella decir? Lo siento, tu padre es un asno y el mío no lo es. No, ella no podía decir eso.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó suavemente. Mi corazón se saltó un latido. Me di la vuelta para mirarla. La miré a los ojos. —Me haces muy feliz, y... tu papá... bueno, arruinó la forma en que quería hacerlo, pero no me impidió preguntar. Te amo. Quiero casarme contigo, y si espero a que preguntes yo... bueno, quería que te sintieras como una chica para variar.

Le sonreí. Luego simplemente solté una carcajada y la alcancé, la estreché contra mí y la apreté tan fuerte como pude sin aplastar a Vega. Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos —Por supuesto que me casaré contigo. — Le susurré al oído. Entonces volví la cabeza y la besé profundamente.

—Tengo algo para ti. —dijo sacando la caja del anillo. No me gustaba lo convencional, así que no estaba segura de querer abrirlo. Pero me gustaba la joyería. Abrí la caja y ante mi estaba el anillo más interesante que he visto jamas. Es un anillo hecho para el dedo índice. Con un solo diamante en un extremo curvado, se enrolla alrededor del dedo y en el otro extremo hay tres hojas hechas de rubíes curvadas. Mi Diamante de compromiso y mi piedra de nacimiento.

Sonreí, —Es… es precioso. —Dije poniéndolo.

—Pensé que te gustaría...

— ¿Cómo te lo permitiste?

—Nunca te conté sobre mi fondo fiduciario, ¿verdad? —La miré mientras la escuchaba hablar de su abuelita; la que hizo esa almohada que arruiné totalmente. Ella les había dejado a ella y a Trina algunas acciones y bonos en un fideicomiso. Trina y Tori tienen acciones bastante buenas. Trina tenía Microsoft... pero Tori tenía Pear... El pago era de la Compañía Pear, ya que solo vendió una parte de las 200 que tenía, era de unos cinco millones de dólares. Su padre se las estaba arreglando para ella, y él le entregó el pago a su hija cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

—Wow... —susurré, —me encontré una Sugar Mama

Ella se rió y me besó. Justo entonces empezaron a llegar mis amigos. Uno por uno vino a mi habitación, establecieron el campamento y me desearon un feliz cumpleaños. Rex no vino.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: no importa quién puede tomar la iniciativa. **

**Estado de ánimo: femenina.**

* * *

N/A: hasta el fin de semana n_n


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: APareci, bueno como dije en silent night... muchos compromisos acumulados pero eme aqui! espero terminar esto antes del lunes! **

**Esta es la traducción de If I only had a…. Por SKRowling. Quien inicio con este fic por un reto que consistía en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en Cursiva están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El Fic tiene contenido para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden escribirme por mensaje privado o Review.**

**Disclaimer: Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La Historia y personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Hora de enfrentar el cambio**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West: Lo bueno de estar en una pareja del mismo sexo... no importa quién puede tomar la iniciativa. **

**Estado de ánimo: femenina.**

**Tori Vega: haremos esto antes de que California y nuestros padres cambien de opinión.**

**Jade West: si querida**

**Cat Valentine: ya pareces casada.**

**André Harris: Parecían casadas mucho antes de comenzar a salir.**

**Beck Oliver: Word**

**Jade West: ¿Palabra?**

**Beck Oliver: mi mal... es verdad :)**

**Jade West: LOL**

**Tori Vega: LOL... ****Estábamos destinadas a ser.**

* * *

Tori se mudó en la semana posterior a mi cumpleaños. Vi a Tori mientras ella iluminaba mi habitación. Mi negro estaba desapareciendo; Había otros colores aquí. Un montón de púrpura, que en sí mismo no era tan malo. Especialmente ese tono Berenjena. Los cajones estaban llenos de ropa. Y mi entrada estaba llena de converse de diferentes colores y muchísimas botas femeninas. Había tantos colores en las perchas de su lado del armario. Sus camisas de antes, que serían inútiles por un tiempo, simplemente colgaban allí.

Un mural, pintó una pared un poco más brillante. Ese morado berenjena; grabadas en ella estaban la sombra de los árboles con tres pajaritos rojos. Una mamá, un papá y un pajarito en un nido. Tori se sentó en el sillón de cuero al otro lado de la habitación. Llevaba un slip y sandalias blancas. Tenía la computadora portátil en el escritorio de una computadora portátil que le había comprado para que no se sintiera incómoda mientras estaba sentada allí... ya no tendría más que una lap.

Ella me sintió mirar y parpadeó y me miró. —Cariño... me encanta verte en esas cosas de encaje negro, pero si puedes vestirte, tenemos que comenzar la boda pronto.

Salí de mi ensueño y sonreí. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella. La besé suavemente y luego me dirigí hacia el armario. —Tú tampoco estás vestida. —Alcancé un vestido que no era muy diferente a muchos de mis otros. Acabo de darme cuenta de lo femenina que realmente era. Me encanta este, con su falda de capas largas y un diseño de hombro descubierto, envuelto con un corsé de cuero asimétrico.

Tori me ayudó con el corsé y luego caminó a mi alrededor con asombro. —Jade...

—Tori, probablemente necesites vestirte ahora, ¿necesitas que te ayude a ponerte el vestido?

—Podrías también... igual me vas a ayudar a salir de él. —murmuró. Me reí mientras la ayudaba a ponerse este precioso vestido inspirado en Afrodita hecho de gasa blanca. Entré en mis tacones negros, y luego me ayudó a atarme una cinta negra a mi antebrazo —Ahora estamos listas. —Dijo tomando mi mano.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunté

Se detuvo por un segundo, respiró hondo y luego me miró. —No tanto como debería estar. —Me incliné hacia delante y besé sus labios. —Sólo quiero seguir con mi vida.

—Romántico... —dije sarcásticamente y luego besé su nariz. —Vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega: preparándome para una boda en el patio trasero. Mi novia se ve hermosa **

**Estado de ánimo: emocional**

**André Harris: Tor... suelta la laptop y baja aquí que estamos a punto de sufrir un golpe de calor.**

**Beck Oliver: Tu novia es bonita.**

**Robbie Shapiro: Estoy seguro de que Tori es mucho más bonita.**

**Cat Valentine: estoy tan segura que soy mucho más bonita**

**Robbie Shapiro: Sí... sí lo eres.**

**Rex Powers: ESPERA... no, lo está, puro Show... Jade va a reventar una junta.**

* * *

La boda del patio trasero era preciosa. Nuestros amigos, algunos de la familia de Tori, mamá y su novia, y sorprendentemente... Jason West. — Qué bien que hagas de ella una chica honesta. —Fue lo que dijo acercándose a mí en la fila de recepción después de la ceremonia.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. —Uh... Sí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No podía perderme el día de tu boda. Con alguien que podría aceptar quién eres... a diferencia de tu padre aquí.

—Uhm... Gracias.

—Estoy aquí para ayudar.

—Por supuesto. —Luego asintió con brusquedad, caminó hacia mi izquierda y abrazó a Tori incómodamente y siguió adelante.

— ¿Se suponía que eso era una disculpa? — Tori siseó a mi lado.

—Es más de lo que me ha dicho en mucho tiempo. —Le dije ruborizándome a mi nueva esposa.

Ella me abrazó y luego besó mi mejilla. —Vino mucho más rápido de lo que pensabas.

—Sí, supongo que lo hizo. —Dije y luego vi un destello de pelo rojo.

Una Cat que gritaba se acercó a Tori y la abrazó con fuerza. — ¡Felicidades!

Entonces saltó hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza. —Has cambiado mucho para mejor. —susurró en mi oído.

Sonreí, —Tú también, sé más amable con Robbie. —Le dije a mi mejor amiga.

Me sonrió y luego tomó la mano de Robbie. Lo fulminé con la mirada y él me saludó con la mano cuando pasó a mi lado. Tori abrazó a André, luego él me abrazó. —Será mejor que cuides de mi niña. —me dijo.

—Sabes que lo haré. —Le susurré de vuelta. Me di vuelta para ver a Tori abrazando a Beck. Él le dijo algo a ella y sus ojos se iluminaron y miró en mi dirección. Se me acercó y me abrazó de esa forma tan familiar. Su cabeza justo al lado de mi hombro y besó la base de ella. —Ahora.

—La última vez, te lo prometo... sabes que estás en problemas esta noche, solo ve con lo que ella quiera hacer. —Susurró.

Retrocedí y lo miré a los ojos. — ¿Qué le dijiste?

—No te preocupes, te encantará. —Dijo con un guiño y se alejó. Entonces David Vega se acercó a mí.

Me abrazó con fuerza. —He ganado un infierno de hija. —Me sorprendió decir lo menos. —Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para asegurarnos de que ambas lleguen a donde quieren estar en la vida.

Miré al hombre que ahora era mi suegro. —Gracias.

—Cuida de nuestras chicas... y es mejor que ella te cuide. —Dijo, luego siguió adelante. Su madre fue la siguiente y no dijo una palabra. Ella solo me abrazó torpemente como si pudiera dejarla embarazada simplemente abrazándola. Puse los ojos en blanco y esperé a que ella siguiera adelante. Luego vino Trina...

— ¿Tregua? —dijo antes de abrazarme.

—Bueno…

Me abrazó con fuerza. —Será mejor que seas una buena chica, Jade... Estoy muy contenta de que estemos bien porque voy a mimar a mi sobrina Jodidamente. —La escuché divertirse y comencé a ver por qué Tori la soportaba. Trina era feroz. Negué con la cabeza y simplemente me alejé de la línea de recepción. Saqué a Tori conmigo y nos dirigimos a donde estaban nuestras mesas. Ya era hora de la fiesta.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega-West: ¡Vaca santa, estoy guionada!**

**Estado de ánimo: Casada**

**André Harris: Me lo pasé genial en la boda.**

**Beck Oliver: ¡Felicidades chicas!**

**Cat Valentine: YAAAAYYYYY!**

**Robbie Shapiro: Todo fue genial.**

**Andre Harris: Jade cuidado... Beck me dijo lo que le dijo a tu chica ... No la rompas, Tori.**

**Beck Oliver: ¡LMAO!**

* * *

No recibí la advertencia a tiempo... pero estoy sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero hizo que Little Jade se comportara. Mal, sé cómo lo hizo. Pero no sé si quiero decirlo... Tuve la más... INCREÍBLE noche de bodas.

Después de la pequeña recepción, mi nuevo papá David nos llevó a Hollywood and Vine to The Redbury. El hotel estaba en el pulso de todo lo que representábamos. Es un hotel legendario donde se alojaban muchas celebridades. Las habitaciones eran como al menos 300 dólares por noche, y estábamos en una suite.

No es que importara mucho; No tuve tiempo de concentrarme, en nuestra habitación. Tan pronto como entré, Tori me vendó los ojos y me llevó a la cama. —Siéntate y compórtate. —susurró. Me estremecí cuando la sentí alejarse de mí. Oí la cremallera en nuestro bolso. Luego volvió a mí y sentí una tira de tela atada alrededor del antebrazo que aún no estaba atada. Tiró de los cordones de mi corpiño y me quitó el vestido de mi hombro.

Ella me ayudó a salir del vestido. Luego me llevó al centro de la cama. Ella tomó mis brazos y los ató sobre mi cabeza. —Compórtate Little Jade... —susurró en mi oído, —Es el turno de Walter.

— ¿Walter? —Pregunté y recordé la herramienta que le gustaba usar cuando ella era Walter y estaba mojada otra vez; Supongo que ella encontró una manera de hacer que Little Jade se comportara. También recordé cuán mandona le gusta ser. La libido de mi niña era peor ahora de lo que solía ser.

—Ya te puedo oler. —gimió contra la piel de mi cuello. —Walter te pone caliente, ¿no?

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando ella besó mi cuello, me desabrochó el sujetador sin tirantes y se lo quitó. Se apartó de mí y se levantó de la cama. Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo, pero estoy segura de que Walter vendría por mí. Luego regresó por mí, quitándome las medias y la ropa interior de encaje. Ella zumbó mientras se cernía sobre mí. Levantó mis caderas hacia arriba, metió almohadas debajo de mí y pude sentir que me olía. Entonces besó mi vientre, se arrodilló entre mis piernas. Y sentí sus labios sobre mis muslos. Gemí En previsión. —Tori no se comportará por mucho tiempo.

Mi centro estaba ardiendo. —Sí, lo hará, porque sabe que Walter viene... puede verlo, ¿verdad, pequeña Jade? — arrulló trayendo la punta de ese juguete a mi entrada.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando ella entró solo un poco y luego salió... — ¡TORI!

—Walter... —Dijo, luego se rió. —Ella es una niña tan buena. Luego le dio un pequeño beso a Little Jade. Luego pasó su lengua por mi clítoris demasiado sensible y se la llevó a la boca.

Gemí fuerte. — ¡Joder! Tori... —empujó su lengua dentro de mí y me trabajó.

—Sabes muy bien, nena. —Murmuró y continuó su asalto a mi cuerpo. Sentí algo suave cosquillear mis muslos y mis caderas y fue casi como si tuviera un segundo juego de manos sobre mí.

— ¿Tori?

—Walter —chasqueó abofeteando mi muslo. Jadeé.

—Ow... —Me reí entre dientes... —Otra vez.

—Oh, ya veo... —dijo Tori ronroneando quitando la boca de mis labios inferiores. Colocó su herramienta en mi entrada y entró en un movimiento rápido. Grité sorprendida por el golpe que recibí de sus caderas. —Te gusta ser castigada.

Empujó rápidamente, castigó mi feminidad sin piedad. Estaba amando cada movimiento rudo. Beck siempre tuvo miedo de lastimarme o algo así. Siempre quise esto. Lo estaba recibiendo de mi esposa —Oh Tori... Dios... ¡sí!

—Eso te gusta... — ronroneó y mientras empujaba, tomó su pequeña pluma y la pasó por mi torso y por mi pecho. Este contraste entre áspero y suave fue abrumador mis sentidos. Disminuyó un poco la velocidad y cambió su peso para que se cerniera sobre mí, pero continuó empujando. Luego se inclinó y me besó completamente tragándome los gemidos. Me caí por el borde cuando comencé a escuchar su respiración agitada. Ella estaba cerca. Su aliento se enganchó en mi oído. —Ah… me vuelves loca, ¿lo sabías?

—Dios... Tori. —Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció

Dio un par de embestidas más y se detuvo. Se deslizó fuera de mí y bajó mis caderas a la cama. Luego se tendió a mi lado y me soltó las manos. Me besó y se desató la correa. Luego levantó la mano y se quitó la venda. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo bebe. —Dije y se derrumbó a mi lado. La besé profundamente, luego rompí el beso y corrí al baño con mi teléfono. Tenía que orinar si iba a hacer esto bien. He actualizado mi estado. Me limpié rápidamente y volví con mi bella novia.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que estaba de vuelta en mi cama cubierta por las mantas, que Little Jade estaba lista para servir. Estuvimos así toda la noche. Apenas dormimos. Bueno... me desmayé una vez por puro agotamiento. Luego nos abrazamos el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West-Vega: Sí, tengo un guión... lidia con eso. **

**Estado de ánimo: Casada.**

* * *

**N/A: Ruego a los dioses poder terminar antes del lunes.! **  
**Gracias por los Reviews y faltan pocos capitulos! **


	14. Chapter 14

**N / A: Y aquí aparecí, realmente los compromisos son un caso serio, decidí para el proyecto y tratar de iniciar su respectiva secuela, espero poder cumplir con eso antes de mi cumpleaños uwu.**

**¡ULTIMO EPISODIO!**

**Esta es la traducción de Si solo tuviera un…. Por SKRowling. Inicia sesión con este tema para un retoque que consiste en que Jade fuera parte chico y embarazara a Tori. Y quiso ser realista.**

**Las frases y palabras escritas en español están en español en el Fic Original.**

**Advertencia: El contenido de la película para adultos, escenas sexuales poco comunes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Cualquier duda o inconveniente puede escribirme por mensaje privado o Revisión.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Víctima ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia y los personajes adicionales fueron creados por SKRowling.**

**Disfrútala.**

* * *

**Vega**

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West-Vega: Sí, tengo un guión... lidia con eso. **

**Estado de ánimo: Casada**

**Beck Oliver: Te queda bien.**

**Tori Vega-West: Lo hace, ¿no?**

**Jade West-Vega: Hola Walter... sal de TheSlap y ven a abofetearme.**

**André Harris: niña, sabía que eras una freak**

**Jade West-Vega: ;P**

**Tori Vega-West: Retrocede André...**

* * *

Volví la cabeza y le quité el teléfono de la mano. Habíamos estado literalmente encerradas en la habitación por dos días enteros. Puse los dos teléfonos en la mesa de noche y me volví hacia ella. Enterré mi cara en la nuca de su cuello. Con un suave gemido de Tori estaba lista otra vez. Era como, ahora que tenemos permiso para hacer esto, lo iba a hacer hasta que no pudiera más.

— ¿Quieres pretender ser un turista hoy? —preguntó. Me detuve y me aparté de ella. —Espera, ¿por qué te detuviste?

Levanté mis cejas. —Pensé que querías salir.

— ¡No ahora! —Dijo con exasperación, moviendo sus caderas contra las mías y bajándome para besarme. Me reí en el beso y me enterré dentro de ella.

En nuestro frenesí acalorado, los gemidos de placer de Tori se convirtieron en gemidos de dolor. —Jade, Jade, Jade... —gritó apretando sus muslos alrededor de mis caderas y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. —Detente bebé por favor.

Dejé de moverme y un chorro de líquido caliente salía de Tori cuando me deslicé fuera de ella. —Santa mierda.

—Siento que algo acaba de estallar dentro de mí. —dijo mientras me ponía de rodillas.

—Eso es porque algo lo hizo. —Dije levantándome de la cama y alcanzando uno de nuestros teléfonos. — ¿Papá? —Dije una vez que la voz respondía en la otra línea.

— ¿Jade? ¿No estás en tu luna de miel? —Le entregué a Tori su bata de baño.

—Lo siento, simplemente presioné un número en mi teléfono. Tengo que llamar un taxi.

—Puedo ir a buscarlas chicas-"

—NO... Tenemos que ir al hospital justo ahora. Así que llamaré un taxi. —En este punto, Tori estaba mucho más tranquila que yo. Ella había conseguido algunas toallas y logró vestirse sola. Mientras caminaba por la habitación y llamaba a todos los parientes que podía. Mi padre había aparecido en la puerta de la habitación de nuestro hotel, todavía estaba solo vestida con mi ropa interior y la camisa con botones de franela de Tori. —Estaba cerca de aquí almorzando, las llevaré al hospital.

Echó un vistazo a mi estado medio vestido, y me sonrojé violentamente. Tomé mis jeans negros y solo me abotoné la camisa. No me importaba que no estuviera usando sujetador, ni maquillaje ni nada, solo tenía que llevar a Tori al hospital.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega-West: Esperando a Vega... La espera es una PERRA. **

**Estado de ánimo: OUCH**

**André Harris: ¡Vamos, Tori, sácala!**

**Cat Valentine: ¿Empujar qué?**

**Robbie Shapiro: ¡El bebé!**

**Gato de San Valentín: Owie.**

* * *

Todo fue un borrón. Me derrumbé en la mecedora dentro de la sala de parto después de que consiguieran que Tori se acomodara en la cama. Los observé engancharla a los monitores y la preparaban con una pequeña máquina epidural. Le dieron el tipo de pulsador. Me sentí agradecida, porque no sé cómo podría explicarle cada que me gritaba que todo esto era culpa mía mientras estaba en medio de una gran contracción.

Una vez que la enfermera se fue, Holly y mamá entraron a la habitación. Holly fue directamente a su hija. Mamá se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. —Estás a punto de convertirte en madre. —Mamá me susurró al oído. Asentí. —Tu vida será muy diferente, desearía que no estuvieras pasando por esto tan joven.

—Solo... estoy cansada... ojalá hubiéramos dormido más antes de que esto sucediera. ¿Crees que Tori conseguirá dormir?

—No sé, ¿cariño? Miramos a Tori; ella tenía los ojos cerrados —Escuché que tu papá les dio un aventón.

Me sonrojé un poco. —Sí... Llegó antes de que estuviéramos listas para ir a cualquier parte. No estaba vestida.

Mamá se rió y se tapó la boca. —No me importa cuántas veces lo vea, nunca me acostumbraré. Al menos ahora sabe a qué me refiero cuando me quejo.

— ¿Te quejas de eso? —Pregunte incrédula — ¿Qué tal si dejas de llamar a mi puerta cuando sabes lo que está pasando?

—Confía en mí... ya no voy a hacer eso, ustedes dos ya son adultas y están casadas. Solo ten cuidado y asegura la puerta de ahora en adelante.

Suspiré, —Podríamos mudarnos, tenemos dinero.

Ahora, estamos de acuerdo, no tiene sentido gastar dinero que podrías usar para otras cosas, cuando nuestra casa es tan grande y vacía. Los cuatro podemos vivir allí cómodamente.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro otra vez y ella me sostuvo por un tiempo. Luego más gente entró en la habitación. Todos nuestros amigos y familiares estuvieron dentro y fuera todo el día. Charlaron, se rieron y trajeron todo tipo de cosas para Tori.

Ola tras ola de gente vino. Cada media hora entraba una enfermera y lo comprobaba. Este bebé tardó una eternidad en salir del cuerpo de mi esposa. Finalmente a eso de las dos de la mañana. Tori comenzó a gemir mientras dormía. Las enfermeras vinieron a revisar. Habían vaciado la bolsa de agua durante aproximadamente media hora antes, ahora el dolor era más frecuente y se negaba a presionar el botón más de una vez cada seis horas, por lo que la epidural estaba empezando a agotarse.

Presioné el timbre y encendí la luz que despertó a Holly, que se había quedado con nosotros en la habitación. Besé la frente de Tori —Cariño... ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un impulso?

—NO... —se quejó justo cuando la enfermera entró.

Conocíamos el ejercicio y nos ajustamos. —Está bien niña, estamos listas. —Un poco de emoción me recorrió cuando salió de la habitación para buscar al resto de la gente. Holly se instaló junto a la cabeza de Tori, y me aparté un poco para poder ver. El sonido del monitor cardíaco del bebé se apagó y se apartó del camino para que yo pudiera entrenar a Tori. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver el pelo de Vega. —De acuerdo, Tori... Cuando sientas la siguiente contracción, quiero que pujes.

Entonces comenzó todo el proceso de conteo. — ¡Eso es, bebe! ¡Puja! Su cabeza está casi fuera. —Tori pujó, y lentamente nuestra hija emergió, un paquete rosado perfecto de energía gritando a todo pulmón. —Oh Dios mío…

— ¿Te gustaría cortar el cordón? —El médico me preguntó, yo asentí y tomé las tijeras y las puse cerca del cordón.

— ¿Dolerá? —Pregunté. Las enfermeras negaron con la cabeza y tomé las tijeras para cortar la cosa más importante a la que me he puesto las tijeras. Mi hija soltó un gemido, extendió sus pequeños brazos extendiéndose hacia Tori. Y lloré. Me acerqué a Tori y la besé. Luego me acerqué a donde estaban limpiando a Vega.

Me entregaron a mi pequeña niña. Me limité a mirarla. —Hola hermosa. —Vega abrió sus ojos cuando dije eso, sus hermosos ojos azules y grises. Ella me reconoció Sé que lo hizo. Yo sonrío. — ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu mamá? —Susurré y caminé hacia Tori con ella en mis brazos.

—Hola, Vega, —dijo Tori sosteniendo al bebé por primera vez. —Oh, Dios mío, Jade, ella tiene tus ojos.

Sonreí y la besé en la frente. —Las amo a ambas. —Besé la frente de Vega. Estaba muy feliz.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Tori Vega-Oeste: ¡Finalmente está aquí! Ahora que hago. **

**Estado de ánimo: despistada**

**Jade West-Vega: Nena, vete a dormir... Lo que sigue es que tú y yo no dormimos.**

**André Harris: ¡Hey, soy un tío!**

**Cat Valentine: Yay Vega está aquí**

**Beck Oliver: Felicidades chicas**

**Robbie Shapiro: Maseltav**

* * *

El día siguiente. Me senté en la mecedora mientras Tori dormía. Le canté una canción a Vega mientras sus ojos buscaban en mi cara. A ella le gustaba cuando cantaba y solo me miraba con curiosidad mientras lo hacía. —Tu mamá canta muy bonita también. —Le susurro.

— ¿Cuál es su segundo nombre, Jade? Tori dijo. Su voz sonaba adormilada aun.

—No lo sé... Eso era todo tuyo.

—Quería algo, pero ahora que veo sus ojos... pero no quiero renunciar al nombre que elegí. —divagó.

Me puse de pie y la besé suavemente dándole a Vega. — ¿Cuáles son los nombres?

—Me gustó Zofía, con una "Z" es única, ¿verdad? Significa sabiduría. Ella dijo y miré a Vega esperando el otro nombre. —El otro es Cielo. Como "Sky", por sus ojos... tus ojos.

Levanté mis cejas. —Vega Zofia Cielo West... me parece bien.

Tori sonrió, —Sí... eso suena genial. —Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta. Era alguien del departamento de Vital Records... tiempo para darle su nombre a Vega. Mamá entró en la habitación con Holly en este momento. Hubo todo tipo de charlas y las abuelas se habían hecho cargo. Me aparté y envié un mensaje de texto con una actualización de estado antes de que mi madre se acercara a mí.

—El Sr. y la Sra. Vega fueron y chequearon todo, chicas y empacaron sus cosas por ustedes, —me sonrojé. —Necesitan ir a casa y dormir. Tori te necesitará cuando ambas lleguen a casa.

Justo cuando ella dijo que estaba cansada hasta los huesos. Asentí y luego me volví para despedirme mejor de mis chicas.

Salí del hospital llena. No sabía lo que traería mi futuro, dónde estaría o si tendría éxito. Ese día tuve todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

**Actualización de estado**

**Jade West-Vega: Tengo todo lo que puedo desear. **

**Bienvenida al mundo Vega Zofía Cielo West. **

**Estado de ánimo: satisfecha.**

* * *

**N / A: Gracias a todos por sus opiniones, Fue muy divertido hacer esta adaptacion para ustedes. Hay que aclarar una frase en inglés que pierde sentido al traducirla, como "The Slap" que significa "la bofetada" ... el chiste de Jade era "Sal de la bofetada y la ven a Abofetearme" **

**Lo había dejado en español en "On the Flipside / En la otra cara". Pero decidí dejarlo de esta manera aquí.**

**Gracias por seguir este maravilloso proyecto: Miguel Puente, Vanss Izumi, Kelly; por sus opiniones, y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo marcaron como favorito y siguieron esta historia conmigo. Espero volver pronto. Tengo la secuela pendiente y otro proyecto mas, aunque este será en inglés; ya el episodio 12 de Silent Night está en proceso, a lo mejor mañana. Tengan un feliz fin de semana**

**Krystal ~**


End file.
